Fulfilling the Plan
by CokeFreak
Summary: Working title The King is back in England, and it's up to Robin Hood and his gang to save him from Prince John and the Sheriff, who are planning on killing him! Featuring RobinMarian, WillDjaq. Story uploaded again, with stuff from 210!
1. The Next Adventure

Author's Note:

Okay, so I'm an idiot. I just realized, that because I for some reason cannot figure out I deleted my story, and I reposted it. So sorry to those who added it on their favorites list... SORRY! I'll be better next time. Thank you for everyone who has read it, liked it, and wants more. I have about 17 pages of it typed, and I'll keep chugging away at it, posting when I can. I've been waiting for someone to write about when the King gets home, and Robin and Marian putting the Plan into action. Most fics skip over that part and go right to their happy life, so getting annoyed, I wrote on myself. I hope it's true to BBC's Robin Hood, which I am completely obsessed with. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the BBC, I just enjoy them way too much!!

It was early in the morning, dawn just breaking, and light coming into Sherwood Forest, as two cloaked figures rode through the forest. Though in the middle of the forest, they knew exactly where they were going. In the middle of the forest, they came upon shelter made from the wood surrounding them, and five sleeping outlaws, all around the fire that had longed died. The smaller of the two cloaked figures, got off the horse, and took off her hood, revealing the face of Marian, who had been living in the castle for weeks now. She looked around, seeing the sleeping form of the leader, the outlaw who haunted her dreams and thoughts. Her companion stood off to the side, looking at the other sleeping figures wondering how they would take the news.

"Robin... Robin," Marian shook awake the sleeping form of her betrothed, almost hesitatingly. She knew he always did not get a full night's sleep, either he was sneaking into the castle to visit her, or sitting by the dying fire worrying. "Robin. The Sheriff is coming!" She said more loudly, but he did not stir. Her companion stood a few feet away grinning. She leaned over him, trying to see if he was fooling with her, but he continued to mutter in his sleep, a little sweat on his brow.

Though sleeping, Robin was not having a good dream, but locked in combat with the horrors of the Crusades which usually haunted his dreams. He opened his eyes abruptly, not because of Marian's soft voice, but of the feeling that someone was leaning over him, about to hurt him.

Marian's companion saw his arm twitch, and he jumped forward, putting his hands on his arm, not letting him grab the dagger that lay next to him and stab the woman he loved.

"Robin it's me. You're all right," Marian said soothingly, caressing her hand on his face.

"Marian," He sighed, giving a smile he reserved just for her. Sleepily he sighed, "Is this a dream?"

"It's morning, and urgent. I brought someone. Don't be upset," She continued talking soothingly, knowing how he would react. She looked over at her companion, who was back to standing a few feet away, now that he was awake, and Marian was not in any danger.

"Allan?" Robin said loudly, his question turning to anger, as he jumped up, the dagger in his hand.

At the name Allan, the other members of the gang woke up, grabbing their weapons which lay nearby, and surrounding him and Marian. Much looked disgusted, Little John gripped his staff tighter in his large hands, while Djaq and Will looked on uncertain, not sure where to point their weapons.

"This is not what you think," Allan put his hands up, surrendering himself.

"How far behind is the Sheriff and Gisborne?" Much yelled.

"Robin, wait. I didn't tell you this before, I'm sorry, but I knew you would not believe it. I've been getting my information from Allan. Guy, he's been smothering, not letting me near him when he's working. He thinks you might kidnap me, or use me against him, as he thinks you have done before. I would have been useless to you if it was not for Allan. Allan has been coming at night, slipping me information, because he knows that I see you. I didn't believe it at first either, but all his information has been true. We escaped because of him, give him a chance. Just listen to him."

"Robin, I know, I made a mistake. I've tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. I'm sorry. I should never... I've tried to make it up. Will? Remember?"

Everyone stared at Will, as Allan looked at him pleadingly. Robin raised an eyebrow, "Will?" His voice sounded betrayed. Djaq placed a comforting hand on his arm, she was the only one he had told.

"Robin, that business with Lardner. I was suppose to hang with the Jester, and Allan had the key. The Jester took it from him, but Allan saw it, and didn't say anything. He helped us escape, I would be dead if it wasn't for Allan. None of you knew what was going on, you were stuck in the tree with Marian, and everyone else was at the camp. I'm not lying, I told Djaq, but we agreed you wouldn't want to know what Allan did for me. And then when Nottingham was going to burn... well he said he wanted to come back. I missed us, and I forgave him." Will never took his eyes off Robin willing him to believe and forgive him for not keeping this from him.

"And he never betrayed me, and has given us valuable information," Marian nodded at Will. Robin remained silent though, glaring at Allan who over his black clothes had a green cloak on, the one he use to wear when he was with the gang.

"What are you doing here now then?" Robin asked not yet willing to believe.

"This is it Robin. The King is expected at Hastings. The Sheriff, Guy, and the Black Knights leave by the end of the week. I told Marian, and well here we are."

"I'm not returning to the castle. This ends now. I thought maybe we could get a message to the King, or I thought maybe..." She faltered.

"What?"

"That we could go there ourselves. We stole supplies, food, clothes, two horses. If we leave now, then we could get to the King and warn him before the Sheriff."

Robin put his head in his hands thinking about Marian's plan. The King was coming, but he was far from safe. He had to do something, he couldn't let the Sheriff win, not now. Not when they were so close. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Guy ordered me to get ready to go. The Sheriff had me bring trunks to his room, and gather money for the Black Knights. It's the real thing, I've been in the room when they have talked about it. Prince John is going to be there to welcome his brother home. I thought if I came with some news this big that you might forgive me, and see that I was being true. I've missed you, all of you, I love all of you, and I made a mistake. Marian's here because of me, I thought that would make you happy at least! The guards don't give her a moment's peace, and I've been telling them that Gisborne has given me the job of making sure she's safe. I'm trying to help. I swear Robin. Please. I've tried to reach out to you, to Marian and Will. I'm trying to make things right."

"Wouldn't it be obvious that the two of you have left?" asked Robin.

"Yah well, that's why we left now. Please Robin, I'm sorry, and I'm trying to make it up to you. We left now, so we could beat them down there. I've wanted to leave for awhile, but like Marian, I thought I could do more good in the castle. Ask her."

"You now I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't believe it was true," Marian stepped closer to Robin. "Give him another chance. Everyone deserves one." She took another step toward him, and put one arm around his waist. She whispered to him, "I gave you one." Robin looked down at her, and smiled. He looked at Djaq who looked hopeful.

"Robin."

"He did save my life," Will shrugged. "And that was awhile ago."

Robin sighed heavily. It seemed most of the gang believed him. After all he had done, they believed him. He turned to Allan, "If you aren't being truthful, I will kill you. And no one will stop me."

Allan sighed, "Thank you Robin. I'm sorry, I won't disappoint you again."

The gang breathed in relief. Djaq smiled at Allan, as he and Will shook hands. Djaq gave him a hug, smiling up at Will. Little John stiffly shook his hand, not completely sure what to think. Much looked between his master and Allan, still conflicted, not ready to fully forgive him. Allan smiled at Marian in thanks.

"Hastings you say," Robin asked Marian.

"Yes."

"Then lads, let's pack up. We have an appointment with the King," He kissed Marian on the cheek. "Is there enough horses, or might you and I double up?" He grinned.

"There are enough, but that doesn't mean we can't ride close together," She returned his grin. "Let's go save the King, we have a plan to put into motion."

"Are we destroying the camp?" Little John asked.

"No time. Make it look like we have moved locations. I want to leave before Gisborne and the Sheriff realize Marian and Allan are gone," Robin called to everyone as Little John spread leaves everywhere, and Much took care of the fire. Robin and Marian went over to saddle the horses, as Djaq, Will and Allan spread the supplies out between everyone.

"Have you been treated well?" Robin asked as he put a saddle on the horse he would be riding.

"Well enough. Guy has been planning our marriage since I went back, but I kept delaying him. I told him I was still grieving. He kept saying that when he rescued me it was a sign that we were suppose to be together. That the events of the past were to strengthen our love. The Sheriff ignored me, and I was not able to do anything with the Night watchman. But Allan did help out, he would escort me to the market without any other guards, and it was nice. I got to talk to him, made him see what he was doing. He has changed Robin."

"I want to believe you," Robin put his hand over hers. They exchanged a smile, and finished saddling all the horses. They had one horse for the supplies, but each of them had a smaller bag with some food in it. Marian's bag was slightly larger, which Robin raised an eyebrow at.

"I brought a change of clothes, or two. It would not hurt for you to change clothes once in awhile," She defended her bag. "You would look nicer, especially when you present yourself to the King."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Robin put his arm around her. "Ready to go?" He asked the gang, as they got back to the camp.

They gathered all their weapons, and Robin grabbed some of their money to give out on their way down, and for food in case they ran out. As the sun was rising, they set out, hoping to beat the Sheriff and Gisborne down to Hastings.


	2. Making Haste

Guy of Gisborne woke that morning at his usual time, his thoughts at first going to Marian. He dressed, thinking he might see her before breakfast. He usually went back to Locksley every night, no matter how much Robin Hood had vexed him, it felt rewarding to go back to his house, and sleep in his bed. The Sheriff though had wanted him close, plans for the King's arrival making both of them work harder.

He detoured to Marian's room, to see a guard standing outside of it as usual. For her protection, Guy had told her, but the Sheriff did not trust that was she not working for Hood. There are been too many connections, and incidents not to suspect her.

"Has Lady Marian left her room yet?" He asked the guard.

"No sir." The guard answered promptly.

"Marian," He knocked on the door. Nothing. He waited a few seconds, and knocked again. "Marian, it's me." He tried to listen to any noises inside the room, but he couldn't hear a thing. "I'm opening the door." He warned her before slowly opening it, ignoring the creaking sound it made. It was empty though, the bed had not looked slept in. There was no one here, he thought, as he looked around in all the corners, and then walked inside the room. He went over to the closet, opening it up, and seeing a few dresses, but also noticing a few were missing. Her bag that was at the bottom of the closet was also gone. He stormed out, and lashed out at the guard.

"Where is she? She is not there! Are you sure she did not leave? Did anyone go in?" He yelled at the guard.

"No sir, I've only been on guard for a couple of hours. No one entered, as you ordered, and she did not leave, sir."

_Idiots_, Guy thought. "I want her found! Check the whole castle, the marketplace, anywhere she might have gone! NOW!" Guy stormed down the hall fuming. What if she had escaped again, he thought everything was fine between them, that she might even fall in love with him, but this was unsettling. He passed a guard going down the hall in the other direction. "Stop!" He ordered. "Find Allan, bring him to me!" He thought if anyone might know where she was, it was him. He seemed rather interested in her safety recently. He set off to the Great Hall, where the Sheriff would be starting his breakfast soon.

He was right, the Sheriff was just sitting down to a large breakfast, when he entered, almost running down the stairs. He stayed by the stairs, thoughts of Marian leaving again did nothing for his appetite.

"Sir, Allan is not in the castle," The guard came in after he had been in there for a few minutes.

"And Lady Marian?" Guy asked with his usual coldness.

"Has not been seen either," The guard waited for further instructions.

"Has she run off again?" the Sheriff asked almost gleefully speaking to Gisborne for the first time. He grinned never understanding the attraction. "Back of to Hood maybe, or with your side kick what's his name?"

"I do not know, my lord," Guy answered stiffly.

"Interesting that she runs away just as we are getting ready to welcome the king. Did she say she would marry you when he returns again?" the Sheriff asked.

"No my lord."

"Find her. You might be blind when it comes to her, but I think she went running back to your enemy, to the one she would marry. And if she had, then she would inform him of the King's arrival, which of course would ruin our plans. Find her NOW! And we are leaving today for Hastings!"

"The Black Knights are not assembled yet, my lord."

"THEN HURRY THEM UP!" I do not want Hood to ruin this! Not now, not when we are so close."

"Yes, m'lord."

The Sheriff got up from his seat fuming. It always came back to Robin Hood, somehow he always knew, and was one step ahead. Not this time, he could not ruin his plans this time.

By the afternoon, the gang had set a good pace, only stopping when it was necessary. Robin knew they could not tarry, that they had to beat the Sheriff down to Hastings, and yet he could not wear out the horses. He and Marian rode in front, with Will and Djaq behind them. Little John rode behind them, followed by Allan and Much. Allan had not spoken much since the first greeting, knowing that the gang, though they seemed forgiving, had not forgotten the past. They might have accepted him back, but he felt out of place, it seemed so much had changed since he was last with him. He was surprised at Robin and Marian openly showing their feelings for each other, as long as he had known them, they skirted around their feelings, but now they held hands, and Robin kept leaning over and giving her kisses on her cheek. Will and Djaq were another issue, he knew that Will loved Djaq, but she seemed to return his feelings. They were quietly discussing something, but they kept reaching over to touch the other's hand. Much kept rolling his eyes at all of this from behind Allan, use to all the honey gatherers, but it still made him jealous. He knew his master would end up with Marian, but Will and Djaq too?

Robin and Marian had been silent for a while now, content with watching the passing villages, and the endless fields of green grass. Strange voices of children's laughter could be heard coming from the fields, most children in Nottingham had to work all day, and had no time to be children. After passing one village, that seemed to be working well, Marian reached over, taking her hand, and slipping it in his larger one, "What is the plan for when we reach Hastings?"

"We go straight to the King. He must have gotten our message, and Carter has had enough time to reach him. I will talk to him, tell him what we know, and then introduce everyone to him, and offer him our services." Robin smiled, feeling the warmth of their hands.

"And am I part of helping to protect him?" asked Marian who raised an eyebrow in a challenging sort of way.

Robin stared into her defiant face. He wanted to say no, to protect her from fighting, but he knew she wouldn't let him do that. "I would prefer you not to, but I will not stop you. The King may have a problem with woman fighters, but I trust you, and your abilities. As long as you don't rush in that is."

"Thank you."

"And me Robin?" Djaq asked from behind him. Robin and Marian had not tried to conceal their conversation.

"You might be more of a problem," Robin turned around grinning at the Saracen. "But I will speak in your favor, he trusts me, he will listen. Anyone who is with me should be accepted."

"What about the other matter?" Marian asked this time in a low voice. She did not know how much the gang knew about their engagement, she didn't know if her giving Allan the ring as proof for Robin had made them guess it's importance.

"I will ask him about that too. I'm sure he will agree."

"If he doesn't, I might reconsider fighting," She said playfully.

"The Nightwatchman not fighting?" Robin returned the playful tone. "Well I will get down on my knees to beg him to agree."

"Robin, I don't want to hide behind a mask either. I want them to know my choice, I'm tired of hiding my love for you," She said in all seriousness.

"It would certainly distract Gisborne too," Robin agreed. "Fine, I will not hold you back, or say you shouldn't, since the last time I did that you were stabbed."

"Thank you. I shall watch your back, and you shall watch mine," She smiled at him.

"Gladly m'lady," He leaned over and kissed her cheek earning a groan from Much. 

They rode all day, most in silence, all thinking about the reason they were going. The events of the last time the King was rumored to be back was in the minds of everyone riding, especially Robin, who almost lost Marian, and his gang. He would have to talk to the King about his gang, making sure that if everything worked out they would not be left without anything. He owned them so much for all their work, and dedication to both him and Marian, who without question protected for him. This time it was true, but it would take perfect timing and a good plan to finally defeat the Sheriff. No one, especially him could get distracted by thoughts of the future.

Robin and Much had walked home from the coast to Nottingham on their way home from the Crusades, but being outside of Nottingham was new for the rest of them except for Djaq of course. Robin looked at the passing villages with a new eye, when they had been traveling home, they were just concerned with going home, and not the plights of the poor. Robin was pleased to see that the villagers seemed to be more content than all of Nottingham, as they worked on their gardens, and returned the waves of Robin and the gang. When they did stop, Robin inquired about the town, and if there was any shortages. They helped by giving them a little money, but they were much better off.

That night, they rode up to a small village, and Robin sent Djaq and Will off to see if anyone would be willing to let them stay in their barn for the night. They tied the horses a nearby tree on the edge of the village, and while waiting for Djaq and Will to return, Much and Marian started cooking dinner. Robin and Little John fed the horses, and were just finishing as Will and Djaq came back shaking their heads.

"We can sleep here. We are all use to sleeping outside," Robin shrugged, not that surprised. These villagers did not know them, and he could not expect anyone to be able to take in seven strangers. They silently ate dinner, tired from a long day of riding. After they cleaned the dishes in a nearby pond, they settled down to sleep, with Little John taking the first watch. Marian laid near Robin, Will and Djaq laid down near each other, and Much glared at the two couples, laying down behind his Master. Allan laid down nearby, sighing, thinking about his bed that he had left. He had quickly gotten use to not sleeping in the forest.

"Missing your bed?" Robin teased to Marian.

"Yes, but I liked being with you," Marian smiled.

"Come closer, it will be warmer that way," Robin opened his cloak and motioned her to slide closer to him.

"Robin," Marian shook her head.

"Be cold then," he shrugged with a little laugh. She considered her options, and then opted to be closer to him. He closed his cloak around the two of them, putting one of his arms around her waist. "Um, I could get use to this." He sighed contently.

"Remember the plan. This is not the first step. First we need to save the King."

"Soon, we will do this all the time," Robin nodded half asleep.

"Yes soon," Marian sighed sleepily, and in a few minutes was asleep, Robin's shoulder being her pillow.


	3. Audience With the King

\Here is another chapter. Have I mentioned that I am a big Robin/Marian fan?? Cause I don't hold back from them. I love the two of them so much. I also like the reference of collecting honey, so if it gets annoying, I'm sorry. Thanks for the nice reviews, I will be updating every few days. I do not own Robin Hood, the BBC. Oh by the way, in Chapter 1, I corrected the mistake of Djaq hugging me, um if anyone is going to hug me I'd rather have it be like Robin or Will. Hehe. Hope you enjoy. I'm kinda umm about this chapter, since there is a new character, who hasn't been in the series yet, so it's harder to write him.

"Gisborne were you betrayed twice?" the Sheriff asked the next morning, as they walked down the stone steps of the castle where the soldiers and the Black Knights were waiting for them. They had been made to wait until the morning, it took awhile to prepare all their soldiers to move. They would be meeting Prince John, and his army along the way.

"It would appear so," he said stiffly. There had been no sign of either Allan or Marian all day, and no one remembered when was the last time they had seen either of them.

"I bet that hurts doesn't it? The woman you love goes back to Hood, the man you got to betray Hood runs back to him. Why can't they stand to be around you?"

Gisborne did not answer.

"Hurts deeply, like a knife cutting into your back. What is it exactly that he has that you don't?" the Sheriff kept teasing.

"We should hurry m'lord, the outlaws, if they went they will have at least a day on us," Gisborne tried to change the subject.

Gisborne got on his horse, his thoughts ever on Marian. He wanted to think that she didn't go to Hood, but where else would she go, in the middle of the night? When her father first died, did she leave with Hood then? He had stood outside her door, angry at himself for trying to kiss her, for pushing himself on her so soon after her father died. He hoped she would come back out, maybe to give him another chance, but she didn't. She never came out, and after giving her hours by herself, he went in to find the window broken, and an arrow on the ground at the bottom of the tower. Had she and Hood fooled everyone? When she left did she live in the forest with him, and be part of his gang? He didn't have answers, but she knew she had played him, played with his heart and position. How unfair life was.

On horseback, Robin and the gang reached Hastings in a week. Everyday that went by, Robin pressed them to ride farther, after dark until he could see them falling asleep in the saddles. He didn't know how long it would take the Sheriff to get to Hastings, but he knew he had to reach there first.

Upon reaching the port town, Robin led them right to the castle, passing all the villagers who seemed to be alive and excited at the prospect of the King being back in England. As they approached the castle at the top of large hill, guards wearing the armor of the King's guard stopped them.

"I am Robin of Locksley, and I have come to have an audience with the King. These are my men," Robin addressed the guards.

"Wait here." one of the guards instructed, and a message was sent to the King.

They did not have to wait long, the messenger coming back, and the gate was quickly opened.

"Follow the path to the main doors. There are guards, but they have been told to allow you to pass. The King will be waiting for you."

Robin nodded his thanks, and he led the way up to the castle. Marian, who rode next to him gave him a smile of encouragement. The moment was here, and they had beat the Sheriff to the King. Robin felt like celebrating, but he knew this was just the beginning. They still had to defeat the Sheriff, and keep the King alive so he could reclaim his throne.

Robin entered the Great Hall, his bow in his hand, not even here would he let down his guard. The King was seated at the far end of the room watching him approach with a slight smile on his face. A sandy haired man stood behind the King's chair, also watching Robin walk forward. He nodded to Robin in greeting.

Robin reaching a few feet in front of the King's chair, quickly went to one knee, and bowed his head in respect, "Your Majesty."

"Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington," King Richard opened his arms in greeting to the man who had once served as the Captain of his guard. "Or should I call you Robin Hood?"

Robin looked up, "I ask for pardon for what I have done. Robin Hood is not on the side of the law, I know, but the law itself is unjust."

"Your friend Carter has informed me of your sins, I am most impressed." The King stood up, and properly greeted Robin.

Carter stepped forward shaking Robin's hand, "It is good to see you again, my friend."

"Part of the King's guard are you?" Robin asked nodding approvingly.

"For my brother, for you. Less killing involved, and for the right reasons this time" Carter grinned. "Is everyone with you?"

"Yes, they are right outside," Robin told him.

"With your permission, Your Majesty, I shall leave you two to talk."

The King nodded, and Carter walked the length of the hall to see the rest of the gang.

"Sit Robin," a chair was brought for Robin from one of the guards who remained in the room. "Carter has told me everything he knew about you, and his mission to kill you. How fortunate that you reached him before that happened. He could not tell me how it started though. I sent you home to recover, and you went right into the woods?"

"I have been called a fool by a few people, one still says it to this day," Robin smiled thinking of Marian. "Upon returning home, I noticed right away that things were not right. The poor were being squeezed for money they did not have, and then hanged or locked up when they couldn't. Three of my villagers stole some grain, and were to be hanged. The Sheriff, a new one than from when I was last there, made me say the proclamation, and as they were hanging, I couldn't let it continue. I shot them down with a bow from the guard who stood next to me. Two of them are now in my gang. Everyone told me to work in the system, but I couldn't watch any more death. I couldn't sit by and do nothing, they had already suffered so much because I left them. I was barely home, and I had to leave it again. But now I help them, I give them food and money, but I'm not alone, I have a good group.

"I do not condemn you Robin. I wish that there was more people like you," the King put an arm on Robin's shoulder comforting.

"With your permission, I would like to introduce my gang to you, I wouldn't exist without them."

"I would be delighted to meet them," the King nodded. "When all this is over, I must think of a reward for you and them," the King sat back in his chair thinking.

"Your Majesty, I know one reward that I would like to suggest," Robin said slowly, nervous at making the request.

"Ask away."

"There's this girl," Robin blushed. "We were to marry before I left for War, and upon returning home, I saw her again. She is not married. It has been a long road for both of us, we were both in love, but neither of us would admit to it. We finally admitted it, after I almost lost her both in death and marriage to our enemy, and some time ago she agreed to marry me. She has no one to give her away though, her father died securing the traitor's pact, evidence for you that the Sheriff of Nottingham is plotting to kill you. I told her I would ask you, if you would consent to give her away. If anyone deserves that honor, it's her. She's what the villagers call the Nightwatchman, she gives the poor medicine and food, at night in disguise. She's been doing it for four years. She was our spy in the castle, and has saved my life many times, and she is now part of my gang. She's bold, beautiful, courageous, and perfect."

"I remember you talking about her. If she is as wonderful as you say, then I will give her away. It is the least I can do for you, and for her."

"Thank you, may I introduce you to the others?"

"Yes."

A guard by the door opened it, and waved everyone in. Carter led the way, his arm out by his side, while Marian's hand rested on it. Behind them was Djaq and Will, who walked side by side, with everyone else in single file behind them. As the gang reached Robin, he put out his hand, and took Marian's hand in his, bringing her to his side, with a kiss on her cheek. She looked at him questioningly, looking at his large smile.

"Your Majesty, may I first present Lady Marian, my wife to be." Robin kissed her cheek again, as the gang gasped, only Much grinned, happy to know something that they did not. Allan did not look surprised.

"Ha! I already knew," Much commented, seeing everyone's faces.

"Ah Much, still serving Robin I see," the King smiled at Robin's servant.

"Yes Your Majesty. And may I say, I am happy to see you again," Much bowed low.

Marian looked at the King, the man her father had died for, so he could learn the traitorous ways of the Sheriff. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you. My father was a loyal servant, as am I," Marian curtsied.

"You are just as he described," the King smiled at Marian. "Robin has made a request, and I would be happy to give you away to this man."

Marian beamed, knowing what Robin's smile at had been about. "Your Majesty, I... thank you. This means so much to me." She curtsied again, and leaned into Robin.

"Your Majesty, may I also present Will Scarlett and Djaq. Will's family were all effected by the Sheriff, they were from Locksley. He is a skilled carpenter, and the reason we get into the castle so much, he figures ways in. Djaq, a Saracen was sold into slavery to work a mine, but she helped us to destroy it, and her knowledge of medicine has been invaluable. She is a skilled fighter, and her background has helped us. John's strength and fighting ability has gotten us out of many tight calls. Much, now a free man still looks out for me, and makes sure I don't do too many stupid things. Allan has worked a spy in the castle, and his background as a thief have helped us."

"You achieved everything with just six?"

"Yes Your Majesty," Robin smiled at his gang.

"There have been many close calls involving the gallows, Your Majesty," Much said.

"I am most impressed." The King smiled. "Now, we could sit here all day talking about your adventures, but what do you have planned for the Sheff?"

"Is Prince John suppose to meet you here?" asked Robin.

"No."

"Well he is coming, with the Sheriff of Nottingham, and the Black Knights. The plan to kill you. They haven't made any new weapons, we have foiled all their plans so far. They will probably plan a full out attack, maybe a siege. If we were able to hurt their numbers along the way, it would help our cause."

"We could go out, have different groups wait in villages that they are sure to pass through, and take down a few of their number each time. The Black Knight's men are well trained, but so is the army, and we have dealt with them before." Marian finished saying Robin's plan.

"It sounds like a good plan," the King nodded thinking about it.

"They might try and siege the castle, but we are experts at getting in and out of places so we can help there. I have one request, I would like to be the one to take care of the Sheriff and Gisborne."

"With me," Marian said firmly.

"Women are fighting?" the King asked.

"Yes Your Majesty, it is in the best interests of both of us to allow them to fight."

Seeing the look on both Djaq and Marian's faces, and trusting the word of one of his most loyal soldiers, the King laughed, "Then I yield."

"Your Majesty, there is one other matter. Guy of Gisborne, was the one to attack me, and who almost killed you, in the event that sent me home. I know this because when I fought him in your tent, I cut his arm where there was a tattoo, and one time in Locksley, I cut his sleeve and there it was. The Sheriff burned it, but he never denied his role in the event."

"That broke the peace treaty. Englishmen came to kill me," the King sighed heavily. "Everyone knows they have enemies, but for them to come to another country, in the middle of a war and kill you, is upsetting."

"Yes Your Majesty," Robin bowed his head.

"Thank you for finding this out. With this knowledge, I am surprised he is alive."

"Well Much and Marian stopped me from killing him a few times. I want to capture them, for you to sentence the, and them to hang in front of everyone. Every precaution must be taken if we do capture them. Especially for Gisborne, I think a few of us would like him to learn a few secrets before he dies." He looked at Marian. "I don't mean to sound cold blooded, Your Majesty, but they have enough blood on their hands to deserve to die."

The King considered Robin's words. "I will take this into consideration."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"Well rooms shall be made up for all of you, and tonight you shall dine with me."

"My gang, rest a few hours, and then Will, Djaq and Allan go scout out locations where we can attack the Sheriff's men, Much, John go see about supplies, if there is a siege, we need to be prepared."

"And me?" Marian asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I need to know who is here, who remembers me."

"But I don't know anyone here," Marian looked at him questioningly.

"Well then I'll have to join you," Robin grinned.

"Oh please," Much rolled his eyes.


	4. Collecting Honey

And here is another chapter. I did not change things because of what we learned in 2x11, so it's officially AU! I did switch and add things for 2x10, but I have things planned for a later chapter which characters learn certain things that they now know, but I want it to happen my way! So glad everyone is enjoying my story, sorry I don't update sooner, but I'm still writing it, and I'm home on break now, and my mother seems to have a problem with all the time I spent on my computer. I'm only watching Robin Hood over and over again! I do not own Robin Hood!

Outside the Great Hall, the gang surrounded Robin and Marian, who looked a little startled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" John asked happy that in the mist of everything, they had found each other again. None of them were surprised, they knew the two of them loved each other, but they couldn't figure out when it happened.

"I thought you all guessed when Marian sent the ring as a message," Robin shrugged.

"How did you know?" Will turned suspiciously at Much.

"I asked him," Much said in an obvious tone. "He was being secretive about it, so I asked."

"Congratulations," Djaq smiled at the two of them. It was one of the first things she had noticed upon joining the gang. The way his face lit up when she was mentioned, and when he saved her from being shot by the young boy. She knew from the secret looks they gave each other, and always watching the other. She was glad for both of them, as Marian was one of the only other girls she came in contact with on an equal level it was nice to have someone to chat with sometimes, about subjects that the boys wouldn't understand. She spent so much time acting like one of the lads, it was nice to have Marian around.

"When will it be?" Will asked looking at both of them, his smile large. He remembered the two of them before Robin went to the Holy Land, always together, and so carefree. He was glad that they had finally admitted their love for each other.

"When the King is back on his throne, and England is right again," Robin said. "It's all part of the plan. But for now, the plan is to get a little rest, and then start working to defeat the Sheriff. We should be back by supper time, we do not make the King wait for us."

Everyone bathed, relaxing in the hot water that they had not felt in a while, and then had a light snack. Robin did not rest, but gathered a good number of guards, and directed them to start working by the walls, readying the castle and the village in case there was a siege. Robin seemed to think it was the only option of the Sheriffs'. He had not wasted the time spent getting down to Hastings, but thought of ideas that would help them defeat the Sheriff.

It was early afternoon, and Will, Djaq, and Allan set off to start scouting the surrounding areas. They saddled fresh horses, and set off. Much and Little John went to the kitchen to check supplies, and how well the castle was protected. They also figured out ways in and out, both for themselves, and areas that could use extra protection.

"So I get stuck with the love birds," Allan commented as they set off.

"Jealous?" Djaq teased.

"When you wear a dress maybe," Allan smirked looking at Djaq.

"Why did you do it?" Will asked on the other side of Djaq, changing the subject and the mood. Even though he forgave him, that day in Nottingham, and he was now back with the group, but Will never received a full explanation about how it all started. Will could not see why Allan would turn to their enemies, who had been directly responsible for his parent's deaths. "Robin said it was for money, but that can't all be it. Can it?"

"Will." Djaq cautioned.

"We deserve a reason though. Robin saved your life, twice, and has given us all a new life. Why would you betray all that for money?"

"Gisborne... he captured me that day that Robin went alone into the castle, when he was all concerned for Marian. He was going to hang me unless I helped him, and no one knew where I was. He said things, about not having anything. I'm not being funny, but we don't have anything, we give it all to the poor. I thought I was looking out for myself, the chance to have money, a future."

"Of course Robin will make sure we have something, he won't throw us out onto the road. That's not Robin." Will argued. "And you're wrong, we have a lot. We have each other."

"Yeah well that's fine for those who are coupling up, but all the girls are taken now. What am I suppose to start giving gifts to Much now?" Allan asked jokingly, but then shrugged and spoke again. "Anyway, I'll admit it, it was tempting. I made a mistake. You poisoned the Sheriff when you knew the consequences of that, we all make bad choices. I just can't seem to be forgiven for them." Allan argued back. He lowered his voice though, "I'm glad its over. It was horrible being with them, they don't care about anyone, they just kill, or plan it. Also I got beat up a few times by you guys, you're good."

"Why thank you," Djaq smiled at him. "I knew you would come back. When you figured out how things were."

"Did you know that Marian would threaten my life every day too? She's scary, even more than the Sheriff and Gisborne. Every time I saw her, she would look at me in her threatening way, or play with her hair, revealing the dagger she had in the back of it. Robin sure has met his match."

"Yeah, he's learning that one." Will laughed finally letting go of his anger that he had tried to keep down. He had missed Allan, his friend who always made him laugh. Djaq was great to talk to, but sometimes Will missed Allan, who was like his brother and filled the void left by Luke. Luke had gone back to Scarborough with a promise that when it was all over, Will would find him, and they would figure things out. "It's good to have you back, we did miss you."

"Even Robin did, though he won't admit it," Djaq told him. "You hurt him." 

"It's easy for him though, he has all the glory. Everyone loves him."

"Have you ever thought that he has the most to lose? He loves Marian, and he lost her to the castle twice, where he can't always be there. He lost his lands, his home... for us. He deserves our respect and help," Will told him but not in an accusing way. "It was us that were hanging that caused him to lose everything, or did you forget that!"

"You're talking really deep Will. Someone's had an influence on you," Allan teased.

"Some influences are good for you," Will took Djaq's hand, smiling at her, and he kissed it softly, surprising both of them.

"Let's get scouting," Allan shook his head, knowing that he would have to have this conversation a few more times.

Much and Little John searched the castle, making note of how much food there was, and ways people could get into the castle.

"Soon, I'll never have to worry about food again. I'll have my Bonchurch, I'll find Eve, and together we will have a wonderful life. I'll never miss another meal, I'll never have to cook another squirrel. Everything will be just fine," Much proclaimed as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Much shut up. There's too much to do to be thinking of that," Little John grumbled. They climbed the stairs out of the kitchen, looking at the windows, seeing if there was any way to climb into them. All the times they sneaked into the castle was now being put to good use.

"You never think of your future?" Much asked.

"I gave mine away. We are still outlaws if you forgot," John said checking the hinges on one of the doors knowing that it was the little things that enabled people to escape, or get in.

"But the King will reward us for our work. What do you think he and Robin were talking abut. Between them, we all shall do just nicely," Much said with a smile. He opened a door, that was in the middle of the hall, but it was just a closet. "I'll never worry about a meal again... soon. Do you think we will all live near each other? I'll be at Bonchurch of course, Robin and Marian at Locksley, but what about you? Where will you live? We could have some really good times, sitting by the fire, remembering the good old times freezing in the woods."

"Much for now just remember how many bushels of potatoes we counted in the kitchen," John told him. "It's no time to get distracted."

"Or to collect honey, but that is exactly what is being done now."

"Shut up Much. Give them space."

"I think I like inspecting the soldiers with you," Marian slipped her hand inside Robin's as they walked in a large field that was full of white canvas tents. It seemed like an endless line, some at the moment were empty, and some they heard voices inside.

"I stared at the top of these tents for five years. Never slept well in the Holy Land, too many worries," Robin laughed. "I had hoped I saw one for the last time." He shook his head at the tents, but turned his attention back to Marian. "Well I thought you would like to be spared from Much complaining about collecting honey."

"And Allan?" Marian looked sideways at Robin.

"Part of me wants to believe him. He had the most precious item of mine in his reach to hurt, reveal, or use against me, but he didn't. He never revealed the camp... Part of me says that greedy side to Allan, which we all know is there, won for a short amount of time. That night he came back, he looked like he had received a few hits, if Gisborne did torture him, and that was his way out, well what would any of us do?" Robin asked. "Everything we do is a choice."

"He's been sorry I think for a while, but he did have to look out for his survival. Gisborne was all he had, once he lost the trust of the gang."

"And I had to look out for yours, and you for mine," Robin squeezed her hand gently. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"No, you have not said it recently." Marian smiled, "And you are still lacking in the gifts."

"Well my lady, I do-"

"ROBIN!"

Robin turned away from Marian, one hand over his back to pull out an arrow, when he saw a man coming toward him, dressed in soldier's gear. He was smiling, his arms out ready to hug Robin. Robin let his hand fall to his side, and then broke into a grin, recognizing the man.

"Matthew!" Robin let go of Marian's hand, and hugged the man. Robin was picked up off the ground by the stronger, taller man, who then put him down gently.

"It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" the man Matthew asked beaming at the two of them.

"Protecting the king," Robin told him. "The Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John want to give him a welcome, that I'd rather not let him have!"

"Good to have you on board then!" Matthew nodded. "Is this the lovely Marian then?"

"How do you know?" Marian asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I shared a tent with him once. Saracens attacked out camp once, and burned a good number of our tents. We had to double up for a while, and I got stuck with this man and that servant of his. He talked about you the whole night."

"Matthew!"

"He did?" Marian nudged Robin giving him a playful smile, "You did?"

"I did not," Robin insisted.

"You were sleeping, how do you know?" Matthew laughed.

"MATTHEW!" Robin said louder, but he couldn't be mad.

"Want to see the lads?" Matthew asked.

"I'd love to. I might have to escort Marian back to the castle though. I'm not sure how much she should be hearing from you lot," Robin smiled at her.

"I don't think so, I think I'd love to hear all the gossip about you. Any other girls you talked about in your sleep?" Marian teased.

"We were glad when he got sent home, all he did was go on and on about his precious Marian," Matthew teased as they left the big field, and started walking over to the water.

A group of soldiers were over there, on the beach, throwing rocks into the water, seeing who could throw it the farthest. Robin smiled, recognizing all of them. Robin took Marian's hand again squeezing it excitingly. Marian looked on in interest, never really thinking before that she would get to see this side of Robin.

"Lads! Looks who I found wandering!" Matthew called to them. They turned around, an a cheer went upon seeing Robin. A few whistles too, at Marian.

"Who knew you were this popular," Marian teased.

"It's because I got hurt," he shrugged.

Introductions were quickly made, names were thrown at Marian who didn't think she would remember half of them. Robin proudly introduced her as his fiance, which pleased her greatly. It was the second time he had done so, and she was getting rather use to it.

"We met a friend of yours, Carter. He's been telling some crazy stories about you. You're living in a forest, stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor?"

"That's my job," Robin shrugged again, "and this wonderful lady helps me. She has been a spy in the castle many times."

"Can I join your gang?" one man John of Leicester asked who was eying Marian.

"There's a test, you have to defeat Marian in hand to hand combat," Robin teased.

Marian grinned, while the men laughed, not seeing the challenge.

"Careful lads, she has gotten a few good hits on me before. I wouldn't willingly take her on."

"Much still following you into danger?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, his shadow is still following him," Marian answered for him.

"Still singing?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Still badly," Robin laughed. "He's part of the gang too. Loyal man."

"Loyal for food," Matthew laughed. "So do we get to meet the rest of your gang?"

"They are out preparing for the Sheriff's arrival, but yes later you shall meet them all. I probably will need your assistance."

"For you and the King, anything. We have missed you," Matthew put out a hand. Robin took it eagerly.

"Thank you my friend. It is indeed good to see all of you again. I have missed you," Robin smiled warmly at all of them.

"Well if there is going to be a battle, perhaps we should start preparing for it?" Marian asked

looking around at all the soldiers.

"Indeed m'lady," John smiled at her. Marian smiled at the attention, but leaned more into Robin making him grin at his fellow soldiers.


	5. Preparing

**Hey, sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been doing a lot of writing for the story, so the next chapter will be out much sooner! Hope everyone enjoyed the finale, I did not like the end. So there are no spoilers for the finale in this. I do not own BBC Robin Hood. **

--

Dinner that night was a lively affair- for some. Marian and Robin, as nobles felt fine talking to the King, but Will stared at him with his fork half way to his mouth, until Djaq nudged him and engaged him in conversation. Allan and Little John ate silently, uncomfortable around such royalty. Carter sensing this started talking to them about what they had been up to since he left them, and soon everyone was lively, enjoying the food and company.

"Tell me Djaq, about how you became part of the outlaw's gang?" the King interrupted Will and Djaq, as dinner was half over, and he had spent much of it intrigued about the Saracen woman who seemed at ease with everyone. He had been among Saracens for awhile now, but this woman interested him, how she came to England, and met up with his favorite soldier Robin.

Without shame or holding back, Djaw held her head up high, "Members of your army attacked my village just after dawn. I was in our hospital, treating a few wounded patients with my father. I was his assistant. A man came in, saying that our village was being attacked, and my brother went out the door. Not long after, the wounded started coming in, a friend of my brother's came to me, told me what happened. My brother had been wounded. I went out to help him. Your army killed him, he said his dying words in my arms, and then they grabbed me. He was my twin, and from that moment on I became him. I was afraid how they might treat women, so I told them by name was Djaq. As I was taken away, I saw the fire and smoke coming from the village. It was no more. We were sold into slavery, the Sheriff of Nottingham bought us to work a mine. Robin destroyed the mine, with our help, and my companions went home with the help of Robin. But I had no one at home, and I did not want to face my home without my twin. Here, I could help, not my own, but the poor, which is a worthy case."

"You did all that as a girl."

"I am often mistaken for a man. A small one, but a man."

"Thank you for sharing that. War, alas, results in many innocents dying or suffering." He turned his attention to Marian. "And you, my dear, you fight too? You have strong women around you Robin." He looked at Marian, and then at Robin.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Robin smiled at Marian.

"My father made sure I knew how to fight if I ever needed to defend myself. It was a while before he found out about my helping the poor so much, but he did not stop me... much," Marian's smile was replaced by a frown, as she remembered her father

'The fact that you were able to do so much, with so little amazes me. I do applaud you," The King raised his goblet to Robin and his men.

"Than you Your Majesty. And how was the King's Guard been since I left?"

"They have been good. Different without you leading them, and of course less songs were sung," the King nodded to him, and smiled remembering all of Much's songs.

"My songs are" But Much was interrupted.

"Terrible."

"Depressing."

"Horrible."

Robin let out a hearty laugh.

--

After dinner, Robin retreated from the Great Hall to explore the castle, the grounds, and figure out a plan. He had only ideas for what the Sheriff would do, he supposed he should talk to Allan, who might know more. Not only though did he have to protect the King's life, but the people. Hastings, like Nottingham had a whole town living next to the castle. He could not let one person be hurt. Tomorrow, he would go out with Will and Djaq to find out what they had found. He would put soldiers in groups of six at different locations along the road. If he could damage their numbers, or make the soldiers afraid, the fight would be half won.

"Robin! Hey Robin!" Allan ran up behind him. He had wanted to get Robin alone since getting to Hastings, but that had been difficult. He was either with Marian, or Robin sent him out on a job.

"Allan," Robin stopped walking, and waited for him to catch up.

"I didn't tell you everything. I meant to, but you know timing," Allan shrugged. They started walking again, Allan took only a few sideways glances at him, preferring to keep looking straight ahead. "The Sheriff talked about a siege, he thought it would be the best way, so you were right there. You should be careful though, he's got Black Knights everywhere, probably some here. He's got spies everywhere! With me and Marian gone, he suspects you are here, I'm sure of it. I know you want to be kept a secret, and if you want to remain a mystery, I'd walk around covered."

Robin thought about this advice for a few seconds, and then nodded. "I will." He told Allan, and was not surprised that the Sheriff might have Black Knights in Hastings. "Anything else?" He raised an eyebrow at Allan, knowinf that Alan had not chased after him for just that information.

"I'm sorry, you know. When he captured me, tortured me, I didn't see a way out. He provided one, but I promised myself I'd never betray the camp or Marian. And I never did. I messed up, but I didn't go all the way. It might seem like I did, but he asked me many times about the identity of the Nightwatchman, and I never gave it up. He wants that information more than anything..."

"Allan, I can't say I understand. Betrayal is a cardinal sin in a war, but you didn't betray Marian, and for that I am thankful. She's everything to me, and what hurt most was that you were in a position to hurt her, and I couldn't protect her from that."

"He knew I was holding back, but I always told him that the Nightwatchman was not with us, but had talked with you, and always remained masked. I like Marian, she's good, strong, and could do some serious damage to me. Do you fully know what you are getting into with her? She's something else."

Robin chuckled, "I know. It's one reason I love her so much." He stopped walking, and turned to face Allan. "It's good to have you back. We missed you."

"Thanks, and I swear it won't happen again. I'll be more careful, and leave the taverns alone." Allan looked right into Robin's eyes.

"I know," Robin put out his hand, and Allan took it. They stood there, hands together, and then Robin moved forward, giving him a one armed hug. He let go of Allan, "Let's get back to the castle. We have a long few days ahead of us." Robin smiled, and together they walked back to the castle.

--

The next morning, Robin left the castle with Will and Djaq to plan their strategy. They rode away from Hastings, to the open road, and then to the little villages. Will and Djaq pointed out their different suggestions, some which Robin noted, some that he ignored. He thought some of their ideas would be a dead giveaway to the identity of who had organized this, the angle of the shot would have to be perfect, or the man wasn't in a position to get away if he was in trouble. For the most part, the two of them, and Allan had come up with several good possibilities, and Robin recalculated how many men he would have disrupting the last miles of the traitorous army.

Ten miles out, Robin stopped, and announced that here men would hit them first. He wanted everyone to be able to reach the safety of the castle if needed, and ten miles was as far out as he wanted the soldiers. There was a large, long hedge not far from the road, it would give shelter until the army went by, and they could easily run if they were challenged, which Robin didn't think would happen. He thought fifteen soldiers would be good here, spread out along the hedge, giving protection to each other. Here would also be Robin and his gang, and they would travel the road with the army, to see how the men were doing, and if the Sheriff pulled any stunts. Robin wanted to be ready for any situation, no detail was too small to be overlooked.

Eight miles away from the castle, Robin stopped again, this time it was at a village. A village was a perfect place to attack from, as long as the people were out of the way. Robin knew he would have to have someone here to ensure that, and picked Djaq. He didn't want anyone hurt in general, but especially innocent villagers. Robin saw spots for about ten soldiers to hide in, all out of each other's way, but able to provide support. He didn't want anyone being high up in a tree, or in a position where they could not get away, so spots were limited.

The last three miles on the road to Hastings was a open field, with no trees, or hedges that men could hide behind, so the seven miles out would be the target zone. He decided to hide eight men in another village not far from the first one, all behind wagons, and a few houses. Again, he would have to ensure the safety of the people, and gave this task to Allan. He, Will, Little John, Much, and Carter would track the Sheriff on the last ten miles to Hastings, and give support if needed. He did not want to have to do that though, and he would have to borrow weapons, both his sword and bow were a giveaway.

"Everyone should be masked," Robin decided as they headed back to the castle. It was past mid day now, Robin had spent more time than Will and Djaq thought possible at every spot, trying to decide if it was a good spot or not.

"Why?" Will asked.

"The Sheriff will suspect us, I know him, and we must confuse him. He will be looking for us, but if he can't see anyone's face, it might frighten him and the other soldiers. He might even turn back, I do not know."

"This will be the final act?" Djaq asked.

"Yes. It has to be. The King is home, and if we keep him safe then the Sheriff is done. If not, no one is safe."


	6. Memories

**Hey, sorry about lack of updates. I am so full of excuses, but I've been wicked sick. So sorry again! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I do not own Robin Hood, the BBC does! Spoilers for this story are up to 210... 211 kills one major scene for my story, so 211 did not happen in my mind, or the finale! **

--

Early the next morning, before any of the gang was awake, Robin was out with men enough to attack the Sheriff along the road. Robin led them to each location, setting up soldiers at the different spots, making sure they could hit their targets. He had each man practice a few times, and changed many spots where the men would be hiding. He spent an hour at least at each location, seeing to every little detail. A little before mid day, Much and Will rode out to the village where Robin was scouting, and trying to find a spot that would hold all the villagers so that no one would get hurt. Much had brought food for Robin, but he did not seem to hear Much, as he walked by then to try and figure out if a man could shoot from under a wagon. Much rode back to the castle, while Will stayed to see if he could help.

Much was aggravated by Robin. He knew he had not slept the night before, and did not eat anything before going out. He was getting obsessed with this, and not listening to his pleas to rest or eat. As he walked up the steps of the castle, he saw Marian, who he knew could get him to rest, which aggravated him more. He raced up the rest of the steps, and did not answer Marian when she called to him, asking him where Robin was.

Much waited by the doors of the town for Robin to return, and he did return long after dinner. The soldiers looked tired, they marched to put one foot in front of the other, while Robin was already talking to Will about some other plan.

"Master! You need to eat!" Much called to him, but Robin rode by him, still talking to Will, who was nodding his head quickly, and then jumped off his horse, to go get something that Robin wanted. "Master!" Much called, but Robin had run into the castle. He followed him, not sure what good it would do. Inside, Marian had found Robin, and had gone over to him. He stopped talking to a soldier, to take her hand, while Much looked disgusted at the two of them. He was glad that Robin was happy, but he hated being ignored.

He watched as the two had a quiet moment, Robin kissing her cheek, and went off again to see to something else. Much sighed deeply, and then walked up to Marian.

"My lady, will you speak to him?" Much asked.

"What would you like me to say?" Marian asked knowing who the 'he' was, as she watched him walk away.

"Tell him to eat, and get some sleep," Much pleaded. "He does not listen to me, he listens only to you. He stops what he is doing for you... only you." He said jealously.

"Oh Much," Marian sighed, "that's not true." She said, but her eyes betrayed her.

"It is. You both denied it, but it's true. The others see it. Every time you whistle, or walk into a room, he drops everything to go to you. He has been my master for years, it is my duty to look after him, and he does not appreciate me. I do everything for him, worry over him, make sure he eats and sleeps... but he doesn't listen. His eyes and brain work only for you and the King."

"Much-"

"I'm use to you and him. I was around before the Holy Land, when you two use to leave me to take the blame for everything. Robin's father would chastise me for not watching him better, but that was more tolerable than this. Here, he walks all over me, and does not notice, at least before he would apologize, and then promise not to do it again."

"I will talk to him Much. I will make him eat, then sleep, and I will talk to him about what you are feeling. I promise," Marian smiled at him.

"Then I will make up his bed, since he will sleep tonight," said Much starting to walk away. He stopped, and turned back to Marian. "My Lady."

Marian stood in her spot for a moment thinking about Much. Yes, in the years before the Holy Land, Robin and her had been children in love, though neither would admit it, spending all day climbing trees, running in the fields, and staying away from responsibility and the duties of their positions. Much always trailed after them, always muttering about some chore she or Robin had been set, and he would get in trouble if it was not done. She did feel bad for him when Lord Locksley would ask him why the tasks were not done, and Much had no answer. Robin would just grin, and go on about what a beautiful day it was, and tedious tasks could be done on a less beautiful day, days that never seemed to come. Much was never really punished, Lord Locksley knew his son, but Much was always told to try and keep a tighter eye on Robin. Much always promised to, and Robin shrugged when he was told to act his age, but then he would go outside and think of clever ways to hide from him. It was a fun game, one that she often participated in.

Marian sighed, remembering those days, and the heart break that followed not long after. The death of Lord Locksley hit Robin hard, and changed something in him. He began to speak of War, of doing something noble, and worthy. When King Richard called to the nobles, for second and third sons to arm themselves, to march to the Holy Land, and Robin answered. He had not been required to, being the one son and now Lord of Locksley, but he would not be talked out of it. He had said that God had given him the gift of bow, and it was his duty to go and use it. She and Robin had been engaged then, but the wedding was planned for some months in the future. He had not asked her to wait, knowing he could not be sure of his future, but he asked her not to be angry with him, and this was something he had to do. She did not understand that, and told him he was a fool.

He had broken her heart though, and then left. Her father had to deal with a new Marian, a broken one. He tried to set her up with other nobles, but everyone knew her heart was not in it. She wanted Robin to ask her to wait, she was more broken that he didn't, that their love meant nothing to him. To get her mind off of Robin, Edward had her taught to fight, so she could protect herself, and give her a challenge. At that time he wasn't sure she would ever marry now, and wanted her to be able to survive if something happened to him.

She walked up to her room, still lost in the past. How angry she had been with him, after five years he came back, bold as ever, taunting the Sheriff, flirting with her, and acting as if nothing happened. In her room, she went to the balcony, staring out at all of Hastings. She was not that far up, not like in the Nottingham castle, and voices below took her out of the past, and into the present.

"Robin." She called softly. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stay mad at him, and though she disagreed with his methods, she was proud of how he lived his life now. They both were so far from the young kids who ran around Locksley and Knighton causing trouble, now more responsible, with the lives of their people in their hands. It had been a long road for the two of them, and it would be ending soon, if everything went right. She smiled down at him, seeing him walk with a few soldiers, before sending them on their way. He looked around wondering who said his name. "Robin." She called again, and this time he looked up, and saw her clearly. She motioned him to come up, and he looked around for a way to climb the wall. "Come inside, and use the stairs. This is not my room at Knighton Hall." She laughed, and watched him run inside the castle.

"Hey handsome," Marian smiled as Robin joined her on the balcony a few minutes later.

"Do you need to be rescued?" Robin grinned.

"Wait and find out," She leaned in to kiss him, which he responded to eagerly. For the next several minutes there was silence on the balcony. Marian leaned back, smiling as Robin leaned more forward, but she put her hands on his chest holding him back. "We need to talk."

"About?" Robin asked curious.

"You. Much is under the impression that you will not listen unless I talk to you," Marian looked at him straight in the eye.

"Nonsense," Robin let out a small laugh.

"And yet he tells you five times that dinner is ready before you come, you didn't believe him about Carter when we first met him, and when he whistles, you do not come."

"Well a kiss and a beautiful lady isn't waiting for me if I do," Robin smiled. "But you don't think I listen to him."

"I want to say that yes you do, but I remember he told you not to hide the cook's prized duck once; that she would come after you, but you didn't listen then, and that night you went hungry."

"Excuse me? Please put a 'we' in there. I was not alone in putting that duck in a very findable spot."

"He's worried you know. That you won't need him... and not as a master, but a friend," Marian said carefully.

"He's my dearest friend. You are my dearest, soon to be wife," Robin tried to kiss her again, but she laughed, and gave him a look.

"And only, if you want me to stay dearest to you," Marian hit his arm. "Talk to him, treat him as a friend, not servant, as I believe you freed him from being."

"Just to stop him always interrupting us," Robin joked.

"Robin, talk to him. In the meanwhile, you need to stop. Sleep, eat, and stop worrying so. You are likely to pass out from exhaustion the moment the Sheriff arrives."

"All right." Robin smiled, staring into her eyes, and finding an invitation, leaned into her, silence on the balcony once again.


	7. It Begins

**And here we go, the next chapter. I should be doing homework, but I wanted this out before the weekend was over! Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Robin Hood or any of the characters, the BBC does!!**

--

"What are the chances that your Robin Hood knows about my brother?" Prince John glanced up at the two men sitting across from him in the spacious carriage. He was taking up all the room on one side, laying on it, relaxing as the Sheriff and Gisborne sat together uncomfortably.

"Probably greater than you wish, Your Highness," Vaysey answered scowling at Gisborne.

"He does not know!" Gisborne insisted. He had been short tempered since the trip started, wondering if Marian was safe, and where she was. The Sheriff kept dropping hints about her location.

"Oh and your leper friend and puppy went for a walk in the woods did they?" the Sheriff snapped at Gisborne. "They went to Hood. Grow up."

"And what should we suspect from this man? He is one man, and not an army? From the tales, he seems to be army."

"If anything, he'll directly attack. I have ordered my men to shoot him. He will not be a problem."

"For your sakes, I hope not," Prince John glared at them, and then closed his eyes, resting on the mountain of pillows that were by his head.

"If he is there, I will kill him myself," Gisborne whispered to the Sheriff.

"I won't hold my breath."

Gisborne turned to look out the window. He was feeling very cramped in the spacious carriage, his thoughts ever on Marian. Where did she go? To Hood? He wished he knew the truth.

They had been traveling for days, and for long hours with an army. Prince John and the Sheriff had a desire to get to Hastings as fast as they could. Tonight, though, they would finally reach Hastings, and he could finally breathe again. If Hood was already here, he, Gisborne would take care of him. Hood had to be stopped now. When all of this was over, he promised himself, he would find Marian. She had run away from the restrictions of the castle, that was it. She was not with Hood, he had to believe that.

--

Allan and Little John were outside of Hastings with about fifteen men. Robin was being mysterious again, and busy in the castle. He had sent Allan and Little John out with some of the men to put extra arrows in all the hiding spots.

"They should be here any time now," Allan said looking at the dusty road that they had followed from the Forest to Hastings. The army was on it somewhere, every day marching closer to Hastings. Every day that past, everyone was more aware of it, wondering if today would be the day.

"We should have brought lunch," Little John frowned. He usually did not complain about food, but he was getting use to eating square meals every day, and both of them had been up for awhile now

making arrows.

Allan smiled, pointing up, "Apples?"

Little John shrugged and the two of them went over to one of the trees that was sporting apples. Little John gave Allan a boost up, who quickly grabbed onto the lowest branch. He scrambled up, standing on the branch looking around for apples. He was about to pick one, when looking up, he saw even bigger, more delicious looking ones. With a look down at John, he climbed higher up the tree. He stopped a few times to see the apples, but he kept skipping over them for better ones farther up the tree.

"You should see these!" He called down to his friend as picked a few apples, putting them in his pockets. "They are-" But what they were, he never told John. He was above some of the other trees, and this new height gave him the ability to see the countryside. To the day he died, he would never forget the cloud of dust that Prince John's army made when the Sheriff was missing, and they came to destroy Nottingham. Allan stood on one of the tallest branches on the tree, just staring, stunned at the reality that they were actually here. They were still some miles away, but before tonight, they would be in Hastings. There was no time to prepare, the battle would begin as soon as he could move his feet.

"Allan?" He heard Little John's voice from far away, but it brought him back. He scrambled down the tree, going even faster than he had coming up it. He didn't worry about the apples that was he was bruising in his pocket, he cared about getting down the tree, and getting back to Hastings to warn Robin. At the last branch, he jumped, landing right next to Little John. "They're coming! I saw the dust from the army! It's like the last time!" He didn't realize that Little John had not seen the dust last time, that in another life time they had been on separate sides. "I'll warn Robin! Get the soldiers in their places!" He ran getting on his horse, and was gone before Little John had jumped into action.

"ROBIN!" Allan shouted as he torn through the gates on his horse that was sweating profusely.

"ROBIN!" He yelled again as he jumped off the horse, and a stable boy grabbed the reins. "I'm going to need another horse." He told the stable boy.

Marian and Much ran out into the courtyard confused at Allan's shouting.

"THEY'RE COMING! Where's Robin?" Allan asked them shouting, before lowering his voice, as the two stood right in front of him.

"I haven't seen him all day," Marian shrugged.

"I'll get him," Much volunteered. "My Lady, get Djaq, the villagers need to be put out of harm's way!" Much ran into the castle.

"I'll get the rest of the soldiers," Allan volunteered, and the two of them split up.

Much ran through the castle, to a room, in a part of the castle that they had not ventured into yet. He had left Robin there early in the morning, who had instructed him to keep Marian occupied for the day. It wasn't an easy task, as her thoughts went first to him, and what he was doing. They were so alike.

In all their preparing for the battle, Robin had almost forgotten that Marian's birthday was coming up. He supposed he should have done this before, when he knew that the Sheriff would not show up, but that could not be helped now. He could not forget her birthday, so he spent the day making up a room for a little surprise party.

"Master! Allan says they are coming!" Much burst into the room.

Robin stared at him for a few seconds, and then dropped the chair he was holding, "Let's go!" He said, looking around the room. He was basically done. "Where's Marian?"

"Getting Djaq and Will," Much informed him. "Allan is getting the rest of the soldiers."

"Saddle a horse for me, I'm going to inform the King."

They departed, Robin went to the Great Hall, and Much went to see about horses for all of them. They would need speed to get out to where the soldiers were waiting.

--

"Your Majesty, it's time," Robin ran into the Great Hall, and up to the table where King Richard stood looking at a map of the town of Hastings with Carter and Matthew.

"Finally," the King along with everyone else had been getting impatient. "You will be going out to oversee it?"

"Yes, my men and I. Djaq and Marian are ensuring the safety of the villagers too," Robin informed him.

"Be safe then Robin," the King walked around the table and to Robin's side. "Be safe." He put a hand on his shoulder. Robin bowed his head.

"I will Your Majesty," Robin promised.

"Robin, can we be of any help?" Carter asked.

"Watch the gates. They should not attack at once, we are hoping to catch them off their guard, and unsettle them. I'd like to be prepared for anything though."

"It's done," Carter nodded to Robin. "Good luck."

"Thank you. I shall see everyone later for some fun," Robin smiled and left the Great Hall. He ran to the stables where Much was already on a brown horse waiting for him. He was dressed as a

soldier, and he handed Robin matching armor.

"Here Master," Much said giving it to him. Robin nodded, and quickly put on the armor, complete with a helmet to cover his face and head.

"Where's everyone else?" Robin asked.

"They left. Marian and Djaq took a soldier each to get the people out of the way. Allan and Will went off with the rest of the soldiers to get in position. I said I would wait for you," Much reported to him.

"Do they have armor too?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Will has a set for Little John!" Much told him.

"Then let us go before we miss all the fun," Robin mounted the horse, and they walked their horses out of the stable, and through the town. Townspeople poked their heads out of the windows, seeing the two of them ride off. They had taken cover in their houses with all the soldiers running around, and with the exit of Robin and Much, they wondered if it was safe to come out yet. Hastings, though a port town with a castle, had never been this busy, but with the King in the castle, and an army approaching, they figured it was better to stay indoors.

Right outside the gates, they called their horses to life, and within seconds were racing down the lane that led away from Hastings, and to where the rest of the gang was waiting for them to come.

At the first village that the soldiers would attack from, Robin and Much met the rest of the gang with the expectation of Marian and Allan. Marian was busy gathering all of the villagers together at the last location they would attack from, and Allan was at the first.

"Is everything all set here?" Robin asked Djaq as he joined them. He had put his horse in an empty stable.

"Everyone's safe," Djaq told him. They had gathered everyone together, and put them in the largest building. Djaq had just finished making sure there was enough water and food for the afternoon.

"John, are all the soldiers in position?" Robin asked.

"They are ready," John nodded.

"I'm going to go check on the first spot then, make sure they are set," Robin looked around at the gang.

"Allan's there," Will told Robin.

"All right. Much, you and John go to the next village, and make sure Marian is all set. Remind her to stay out of sight, I do not want Gisborne seeing her," Robin stared at his friend very seriously.

"Yes Master," Much nodded to John, and the two of them grabbed horses.

Robin got back on his horse and rode off, away from the village at a fast pace, wanting to get there as soon as possible. He had no idea when the army would be arriving, and he needed everything to be fine. In the back of his mind, he had a desire to check up on Marian. Not that he didn't trust her, he just wanted to see her more than anything. He hadn't spent any time with her today, but he would make up for that one later, as long as nothing went wrong.

He found Allan hiding behind the tall bushy hedge with the other soldiers. Trying to stay invisible to the army on the road, he left his horse in the woods. There was a large forest, a little like Sherwood, and then this hedge, and the road. If all went badly here, the soldiers could retreat to the forest, and hide in the trees. It was one reason Robin picked this location. He easily found Allan, and he dropped down next to him.

"Everything set?" He asked

"We're ready," Allan looked around at the soldiers before answering. He had to lift up his helmet to see the soldiers, his helmet was a little big for him.

"When they come, let them pass a little bit. I don't want to hit just their front lines," Robin instructed. "And no one hits Gisborne, the Sheriff or Prince John. I think they will be in a carriage, but give the order anyway."

Seeing everything in order, he was about to get up, and ride to where Marian was, when he heard it. It was soft at first, but with every second increasing, a thundering sound. They were here. Robin looked at the soldiers, a few of them were shifting in their hiding spots, some looking around nervously.

"Steady." Robin called softly. "Hold." Automatically, he reached for his bow and an arrow, but he stopped himself. He couldn't blow the plan, if he was to engage in fighting today, it would have to be if there was no other way out.

No one made a sound as Prince John's army of black armored soldiers marched on the road in front of them. In the middle was a large black carriage, through the bushes Robin saw it, and he could see a black gloved hand on the small window. Gisborne. Robin felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, the moment was finally here. He put up his hand, all the soldiers were watching him, and as the carriage passed his eyesight through the bushes, he put down his hand quickly. Fifteen arrows were released at the opposing army, and the soldiers quickly reloaded getting off another round.

Shouts could be heard, Robin watched as swords were drawn, and bows loaded. It was complete confusion though, the soldiers knew from what direction the arrows were coming from, but they couldn't see an enemy. Some panicked, backing up, hitting the soldiers behind them. The soldiers in charge, called for order, as another round of arrows hurt their number. With the latest round of arrows, a few soldiers started to run, stripping off their armor as they ran back in the direction which they had come from.

"What is going on!" Robin heard an angry loud voice, and at once he knew it was Prince John. It didn't sound like the Sheriff or Gisborne.

"We are being attacked Your Highness!" a soldier replied.

"Well get them!" Prince John yelled.

A few soldiers left the group, and started running over to the hedge with swords drawn.

Robin nodded to the soldiers next to him, and they released arrows that flew straight at the on coming soldiers. They dropped quickly.

"Is this the work of your Hood?" Robin heard Prince John yell again. Robin waited for a reply.

"He would have shown himself by now," Robin heard the Sheriff's voice. "He doesn't stay in the shadows."

Robin smiled looking at Allan. Both men were yelling and they could hear them clearly. His plan was working.

"Fools! Get us out of here!" the Sheriff yelled.

"GO!" Prince John ordered the soldiers to keep moving.

Robin was about to give the order to shoot again, but he held his hand. This spot had done it's job. He nodded to the soldiers, and then looked at Allan. "Allan see them safety back to Hastings. Use the forest as cover all the way until the end. Then make for the east gate."

"I know the way," Allan nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To see the next stage of the operation," Robin told him. "See you back at the castle." Robin patted his shoulder, and then got up. As the remaining army passed out of sight, Robin untied his horse from the tree, and rode off to the next village. He thought about skipping this village, and going to Marian to be there for any trouble, but he stopped at the village. He would see Marian soon enough. He put his horse back in the stable, and then went to the building where he knew all the villagers would be. He had ordered his gang to stay with them, the last line of defense if this didn't work.

"How did it go?" Will asked him, after he opened the door for Robin.

"It went well. They don't know it is us," Robin grinned. "The soldiers did well, and now they are on their way here."

"Let's hope it goes good, here too," Djaq said.

"We should know soon." Robin looked around at all the townspeople. "Oh and they are in foul moods!" He laughed.

It happened the same way, there was an eerie silence in the village, and then the slow, thumping sound of soldier's feet against the dusty road. Robin took the door, opening it ever so slightly, just enough to enable him to see what was going on. They made so much noise, and produced a lot of dust, Robin decided as he watched them approach. They were less in numbers, of course, but seemed less threatening. A few villagers let out little screams at hearing the approaching army, but Djaq quickly reassured them.

As the front of the line passed through the middle of the village, the soldiers fired at them from all their different locations; from on top of a roof, behind a large pile of hay, behind carts, houses, even one from under a wagon. The arrows fled straight at the soldiers who had no warning, thinking the danger was past.

"GET THEM!" Prince John ordered at once, and learning their lesson from last time, the soldiers advanced as a group, holding shields in front of them. The hiding soldiers fired at them, but none hit their mark, either just missed, or hit the shields. It would come down to one on one battles, Robin knew. He watched as the soldiers attacked each other, the battle was much closer now, and the villagers were getting scared. Robin couldn't take it much longer, and he called Will over.

"We need to go out there," Robin told the younger man.

"What about our cover?" Will asked.

"We are both dressed like soldiers. We have to kill though, anything else would be a give away," Robin said in a tense voice. He hated to kill, it always reminded him of the Holy Land, and the horrific deeds he had done there. But if he had to kill to save innocents, then it had to be done. One day, he might be forgiven for his sins, but until then he just kept adding to them. Robin took out his borrowed sword, he couldn't use his Saracen sword, knowing that the Sheriff and Gisborne would recognize that at once.

Will looked at Djaq, and as Robin peeked out the door again to see more soldiers from Prince John's army joining the fight, Will stole a kiss from Djaq.

"Be safe," she told him.

"And you," He squeezed her hand.

"Will." Robin called, and he joined Robin by the door.

"Let's go," Robin opened the door just enough for his to get through. Will followed, and Djaq quickly closed the door. She turned to look at the villagers, she was alone now. A few tall men came forward, and took Robin's position by the door as they held long sticks that resembled Little John's.

"We'll protect the door," they told her, thinking she was left behind because she couldn't fight.

Djaq thanked them, and turned to the people, comforting a few of them. Her hand though, never left the hilt of her sword.

--

As soon as they were out of the safety of the building, Robin met one of the soldiers. They exchanged blows, before Robin stuck his sword in the other man's stomach. He watched him fall, and then removed his sword, running to help another soldier. Will had run off in the other direction. They were out numbered, but the soldiers remaining were encouraged by the arrival of Robin, Earl of Locksley, some who remembered him from when he fought with the King, or had heard stories about after he had left.

"Get us out of here!" As Robin fought, he heard Prince John's voice yell to the driver of the carriage. With the remaining soldiers forming a deep wall around the carriage, they started to march away, down the road toward Hastings. The soldiers who were fighting were left behind, to be killed or kill. Robin watched them leave before going back to the fight, he had to end this now, if he wanted to get to the last village in time.

He and Will found themselves back to back as they fought the remaining soldiers. Robin hacked and slashed, fighting like a trained soldier of war, rather than a regular soldier. Now that the Sheriff was gone, he could fight as well as he could, and as fast. Both sides had heavy casualties, Robin and Will had been the deciding factor for the army of King Richard.

Robin pulled his sword out of the last man's chest, and turned to Will. "You and Djaq get the wounded back to Hastings. Follow the forest as far as you can. I have to go!" He ran to the stables, ignoring the heaviness of his arms and legs. He was exhausted from fighting, and staying up so late planning and preparing. He pushed it all aside though, he had to get to the last village, he had to get to Marian.

--

"What is going on?" Prince John yelled to the two men. All three men were confused at this turn of events. "This does not seem like my brother's work."

"It could be Hood," the Sheriff said. "More than likely." He glanced at Gisborne. "Little birds might have told him."

"If it was Hood, he would have shown himself by now," Gisborne disagreed. He actually thought it was Hood, but he couldn't agree that either Allan or Marian would have told Hood. No, Hood had nothing to do with this.

"He couldn't be in both places though," Prince John said, "unless of course he's magic? I'm almost intrigued to meet this Hood."

"If it was Hood, we would know. He would never let anyone fight if he was not. Noble, he thinks he is. We would have seen that bow or sword of his." Gisborne argued.

Little did they know that there was one last treat in store for them, and that Robin was passing them in the forest, and would arrive before them.


	8. Birthdays and Conversations

**Okay, here's another chapter. This chapter has two of the oldest scenes in the story... I wrote them not long after getting the idea. And it's two ideas that were featured in the Season Finale... now if they would read my mind about what happens to Marian, life would be perfect. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's full of fluff... anyone other than a Marian/Robin fan beware! I don't own Robin Hood, the BBC does!!!!**

--

Robin, still dressed as a soldier, approached the last village before Hastings. He dismounted, and led his horse to a stable. The whole village was empty, except for the soldiers. Robin's keen eye focused on all of them, they were scattered all over the place. Robin smiled, and went to find Marian.

Like in the other village, Marian had gathered all the villagers in the largest building, which

happened to be a barn. Robin knocked on the locked door, and a rough voice answered, asking who it was.

"The Sheriff of Nottingham," he said in a cheery voice, knowing that Marian would be by the door, and she would hear his voice.

"Robin!" Just as he guessed, she called his name, and the door was opened. Robin went in, nodding to the villager who had been guarding the door with John.

"Everything good here?" Robin asked Much.

"We are ready. How did everything go at the other spots?"

"Good. We had to fight at the other village, but we won. All the villagers are safe," Robin smiled.

"Do you think we will have to fight?" Marian asked worried.

"Maybe, I cannot be sure," Robin shrugged. "We should be ready to though." Robin looked around at everyone, there wasn't a lot of room to move around, and some of the women had sat down, tired of standing. Robin was pleased to see some of the men had armed themselves, but hoped it wouldn't come to that. He went over to an empty spot near the door, and sat down, tired from the last battle. Marian came over, and was about to sit next to him, when he raised an eyebrow, looking at his lap. She smiled, and sat down in his arms.

"Where were you all day?" she asked.

"Preparing," Robin smiled. "That is done now though, we are ready."

There was nothing else to do but wait. Marian leaned back against him, and he took in her smell, the feel of her against him. It had been a tiresome day, but he felt relaxed. He closed his eyes, all the worrying and fighting today was taking their toll on him. He couldn't sleep though, it wasn't over yet. With Marian in his arms though, it was not hard to just let himself rest.

After a few minutes of silence, Marian spoke up, "Do they know we are involved?"

Robin opened his eyes, he had been on the verge of sleep. He sighed, and answered, "No, they suspect us, but the Sheriff and Gisborne are quite convinced that I would directly attack."

"Normally you would," Marian told him.

"And I thought they didn't know me at all," Robin smiled. He paused, wanting to change the subject. He couldn't think of the Sheriff and Gisborne with Marian so close, "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Now is not the time to think of that," Marian shook her head.

"Is it all so serious to you?" Robin smiled, echoing his words from so long ago.

"Is it all such a joke to you?" She played along. She paused and then with a hint of a laugh in her voice asked, "Did you get me a present?"

"I thought you said now is not the time to think about your birthday," Robin teased.

"Robin," She laughed.

"It's at the castle," Robin told her. "You will just have to get it later."

"I guess I can wait," Marian smiled.

"I hope-" but he stopped, and raised his head to listen. "Do you hear that?" He asked Marian.

"No," she shrugged, now starting to listen more carefully.

"They're here," Robin knew he had heard something.

Marian stood up, and he was up a second later. Robin looked around the room for the other outlaws, "John, Much over here." He called to them. Robin went to the door, opening it slightly to look outside. The sound of the approaching army was louder outside, but he could not see them yet.

"If it comes to a fight, we will go out," Robin told them. "We wait though to see what happens."

Robin looked behind him to see Marian walking among the villagers calming them as the sounds of the approaching army was getting louder. She felt his eyes on her, and she turned around to look at him. He gave her a smile, and went back to looking out the door, where now he could see the first soldiers of the large army.

Robin opened the door a little bit more, needing to go out and talk to the soldiers. He couldn't just watch and wait inside with the others, he wanted to see how this progressed. He wanted to be able to hear any conversation in the carriage, the three men inside did not know how to keep their voices down.

He kept low, running from the stable to a wagon, and then to a large stack of hay where he had put a soldier. He had given instructions to one soldier Thomas to start the attack.

"Let them get mostly through the village. I know a few of the soldiers might not get a shot off, but they think they will be attacked. Wait to the last second. We want to confuse them."

"All right," Thomas nodded. Robin considered leaving, to go back to the stable, but he stayed. He needed to see this through.

Robin looked at the army from behind the wagon. The army was slowly walking through the center of the town warily looking around, waiting to be attacked. They were armed and with their shields out. Robin held off, if the front of the army made it out of the town safely then everyone else would feel safe.

The front line was out of Robin's sight when he finally made his move. He whispered to Thomas, "Now! Now!" Thomas took aim, and fired hitting one of the soldiers. Quickly, all the other soldiers who had a shot fired. Robin saw that most of them hit a soldier.

"This has to be Hood!" the Sheriff yelled from inside the carriage. "HOOD! Show yourself!"

Robin stayed where he was, he would not take the bait. It was hard though to stay down, he had never backed down to the Sheriff before.

"Move! Let's go before we lose the whole army!"

Out of the three locations that King Richard's army hit Prince John's army from, this was the most calm. Robin waited until they were out of sight, and then made his way to the stable.

"It's safe," he opened the door. "They're gone. If we hurry, and stick to the woods as far as we can, we can make it back to Hastings before them!"

"I heard the Sheriff yell your name," Marian said concerned.

"He really thinks I'm behind it," Robin said, and then smiled, "He should learn to trust his gut. Gisborne keeps saying it isn't me, but if I'm here that means Gisborne was betrayed, and no one would betray Gisborne."

Marian didn't say anything.

--

"Really, where are we going?" Since returning to the castle, Robin had been acting weird to Marian. He had disappeared right away, and then later when she had gone looking for Djaq, Robin appeared looking relieved that he had found her.

"We have to go," he gently took her hand, knowing that she didn't like being pushed into anything.

They were now walking down a hallway in a part of the castle, Marian had not yet been in. She was confused, and tried to get Robin to tell her, but he wouldn't.

"Here." He said finally. They were outside a closed door. She looked at him, but he didn't return the look. He opened it, and then stepped back to allow her to go in first.

"Really, what is this?" Marian stood her ground, not being a fan of surprises.

"Will you just go in. It's nothing bad," Robin said exasperated.

"There's no candles lit. I'll go get some," Marian told him.

Robin rolled his eyes, knowing that it was time for drastic measures. He stepped behind her, and gave her a little push.

"ROB-" She yelled, but the last part of his name was drowned out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" candles were quickly lit, and the screaming crowd was revealed. The gang stood in front, and there was members of the King's guard, along with the King behind them.

'Happy Birthday," Robin kissed her cheek.

"Don't you ever push me again," she scolded him, not caring that everyone was watching them.

"Come on, enjoy your party," Robin laughed.

"What about the little problem outside the walls?" Marian asked. "You haven't given anything a second thought since getting here."

"They are licking their wounds," Robin shrugged, "and I have soldiers on guard, who have been ordered to let me know if they do anything. Now enjoy your birthday."

Marian smiled, and let him escort her farther into the room, where she passed everyone, who wished her more birthday greetings. Robin excused himself from her side, and made his way over to the food table where Much was. He made a plate for the two of them, and then brought it back to her. He picked at it as he walked.

"Is this your present?" she asked taking the plate from him. He continued to pick off it. "This is not the forest, use a fork."

"Would you like it to be?" Robin teased.

"You have something else for me," Marian smiled. "May I have it."

"In a little bit," Robin teased again. "Have some food first."

King Richard approached them, he had known about the party since the beginning, and was pleased to see that it started so well. "Happy Birthday my dear."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You are lucky to be in company of such wonderful people, and of course this outlaw," King Richard smiled at the two of them. They were so perfect together. "I think this party is the only thing that could get to stop thinking about the Sheriff and Gisborne coming."

"Well he is a bit obsessive," Marian looked at him.

"It's why you love me," Robin laughed.

"Aren't we sure of ourselves?" Marian playfully hit his arm.

Together they walked around the room, stopping often to talk with different guests. Everyone seemed to have a good time, a break like this had been needed.

"PRESENTS!" Robin called when he and Marian had spoken to practically everyone. "And I believe Will has the honors of going first." Robin turned around to find Will and Djaq behind him. Will was grinning, and slightly bouncing on his heels. Djaq laughing, she had never seen him act so young before.

"The gift is actually a choice. I, with help will either rebuild Knighton Hall, or build new furniture for Locksley manor."

"Oh Will." Marian sighed, and then hugged him. She looked at Robin, and his smile told her that he knew about his gift.

"I was just going to rebuild Knighton Hall, but I wasn't sure if you want that, so there is an alternate gift," Will told her.

"Thank you Will. I don't know which one I want," Marian was torn. Knighton Hall had so many memories of her father, and she didn't know if she wanted to let it be, or start making new memories there. She didn't even know who would live there. "It's very generous though."

"When we defeat the Sheriff, and get back to Nottingham, you can let me know," Will shrugged. "If she does pick the house, how about it lads?" He looked over at Allan, Little John, and Much.

"Pick the furniture," Allan told Marian. She laughed.

"And now my gift," Robin pulled a small pouch out from behind his back. He held it up to Marian with a small smile.

She took it from him, and opened it up. Slowly, she took out what was inside and let out another sigh. It was a necklace, with a pendant in the middle, made of silver with the symbol of Robin Hood in the middle.

"You've always been one of us," Robin took it from her, and stepped behind her. She lifted up her hair, and allowed him to put it on. She touched it. "Even when we didn't exist, you were doing Robin Hood's work."

"I love it."

"The blacksmith here made it," Robin smiled. Marian kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the gang, on Djaq's supervision got Marian two dressed that had been bought in the town. Marian smiled, and thanked them. She was starting to feel like part of the gang, with just one change of clothing.

The rest of the evening was spent eating and talking. Tomorrow they would worry about the battle, tonight was for friends.

--

"Master, it is late, you should sleep," Much walked out onto the balcony where Robin had retreated as it got late and everyone started thinking of sleep. He had been out there for hours, and Much had woken up to find his bed empty. He knew that Robin did not sleep often due to nightmares, and worrying about Marian, so he thought he might be out on the balcony. Much had been right, he found Robin standing in the shadows, watching the camp that was just beyond the city walls. A mistake, Robin thought. Since the night of Marian's party, he had spent most of the nights out here, looking for patterns, and becoming familiar with the camp set up.

"We need to be prepared," Robin explained.

"And surely that means you being rested," Much did not back down.

"I am fine Much," Robin smiled at his friend who always worried for him. There was silence on the balcony for a few seconds, Robin had gone back to looking at the camp, while Much closed his eyes, wanting to go back to bed. He was about to get up, leaving Robin to his thoughts. He would talk when he wanted to. As he started to get up though, Robin stopped him.

"Much... when all of this is over, and after Marian and I marry, we will have one last adventure for the two of us," Robin took his gaze off the camp down below and onto his friend. "I will help you find Eve. If you desire."

"Truly Master?" Much sat back down, staring at Robin. He had not talked about Eve since leaving his Bonchurch. He was a little surprised that Robin mentioned her, he didn't think that he remembered her.

"Yes, it is the least I can do for all the service you have given me," Robin nodded. "Marian expressed to visit our German friend, but when we get back, one last adventure."

"Will Marian give you up so easily?"

"She didn't exactly hint it, but she does know how important you are to me, and that you need me as a friend. She will not object," Robin smiled.

"Well, I have thought about her, of course, I mean, how could I not? But I never really... I don't even know where she is."

"Then it will be a long adventure," Robin laughed but quickly sobered up. "I'm sorry I haven't been the friend you need. That I don't talk to you about what happened. I think about it, or I try not to. The horrors we did, that we saw, isn't that enough without having to relive them? I'm not strong like you, Much, I keep my silence because their screams are loud enough in my head. Every life we save is for a life I took, and maybe one day I'll find forgiveness. One day, you might forgive me, I should never have gone. To put myself in that situation was one thing, but I put you in it, without asking... it was unforgivable. You had to go with me, and I never asked."

"Master, it's fine. We survived!"

"Did we? I lost part of myself there, I left a child, and came back an empty shell. I went for all the wrong reasons. Marian said I didn't have to go, that I could do a lot for my people, but I didn't listen, and instead I sent them to hell. They suffered so much, while I was seeking glory."

"You cannot dwell on that, but think of the lives that have been saved! And Marian!"

"I've almost lost her too. Many times. She knew, of course, she always does! She knew I was a fool, that I didn't need honor beside my name, that being a good lord was good enough."

"You cannot think so hard about the past. We were children then. You've long made up for the mistakes."

"Not yet, but almost," Robin turned to Much. "It's been a long road, but I'm glad I've traveled it with you."

"Thank you. Now, Master, you should get your sleep," Much reminded him.

"Soon, Much. We need to be prepared. I've been watching how they operate at night. When we were in the Holy Land, we had patrols... they have nothing. It's strange, but it should make everything much easier."

Much raised his eyebrows, and turned his attention to the camp that Robin had been watching. He had spent many nights on patrol, and though he hated, it was an essential part of the camp of an army. The opposing army could attack, and without any warning the result could a disaster. Robin knew their were guards at the doors to keep everyone inside, but everyone else was asleep.

They were both silent until Little John appeared on the balcony with them, yawning.

"Thanks John," Robin clapped him on the shoulder. He was taking over, watching the camp at night, to figure out their routine. "Just note anything, guard changing, if they patrol. We need to know their schedule." He turned to Much. "See I am going to bed." The two of them walked into the room where their companions were sleeping. Djaq and Marian were in the next room over, the King thought they might want privacy. Much went right to his bed, falling down on it, probably already asleep, but Robin lingered by his bed for a few seconds, and making up his mind went into the girl's room. He silently walked the length of the room, past Djaq's sleeping figure to Marian's bed. He placed a flower on her pillow that he had picked earlier, by her head, and smiled knowing she would like the surprise.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Robin." She sighed, still asleep. She moved her head in his direction, almost putting her head on the flower. He stood over here, watching her sleep. She was beautiful, he thought, and he couldn't tear himself away from her bedside. Soon they would be together, he had to hold onto that thought.


	9. For England

**Hey, so this chapter is quick.. yeah go me! I hope you enjoy it! There is a scene in here that I hope all Marian and Robin fans love. I needed it after the finale... I do not own Robin Hood, the BBC does! Thank you for all the kinds reviews so far!**

--

"Set up camp in front of the castle. Their number out number our own, so we set a siege. With all the townspeople and the army they won't last long. And then I will have my victory, and my throne," Prince John ordered the soldiers. He turned to Vaysey, "Nothing an get in the way of victory. I want that throne."

Gisborne walked away from the conversation, thinking about the day's events. He had told himself that nothing would get in the way to his path to power, but he had not thought that the old Sheriff's daughter would steal his heart. He knew she was once engaged to Robin Hood, but hadn't she said that she would never marry him. It gave him great satisfaction to be in her company knowing that he as in the forest alone, and seemed to still love her. No matter what she put him through, he still loved her, and knew he would always.

"Your man, will be be fine?" Prince John asked Vaysey.

"He's a big baby," Vaysey snarled knowing why he went off by himself, "but he'll do as I say. He desires power."

"If we succeed, we will all have it," Prince John smiled. "And lots of it."

--

The castle had been under sieged for four days, when Robin decided it was time to move. He had no idea if the Sheriff still thought he was involved or not. Robin knew that the Sheriff thought he would directly attack, so he had sat and waited. He could not wait forever though, one day soon they would run out of food, it took a lot to feed the whole castle, and the townspeople who lived inside the walls. He was pleased to noticed that four days into the siege, the soldiers in the camp were getting lax in their duties. He and his gang walked around in soldier's armor protecting their identities. A few hours before they were going to make their move, Robin walked around the castle and village making sure everything was all set. He felt weird in the soldier's armor, it was heavy, and he was use to being able to move more easily and quickly in his one set of clothes. He checked and double checked everything, this was their moment, the one he had been planning and hoping for since first taking to the forest. To make the Sheriff and Gisborne pay for all the terror they had put Nottingham and the surrounding villages through. He stopped at the stairs, at the entrance to the Great Hall satisfied that everything was all set, and went to meet his gang inside.

"Here's what we do. I had men digging under the wall, at different spots near the walls, but out of sight of the guards who are by the gates. There are bushes over the holes, so the first person just has to move the bush to get through. If you have been watching, there are guards at each gate, but they do not patrol. There is no one extra out, I watch every night. In groups, we take care of the guards, knock on the doors, where I have men waiting to take their place, and all of us will go to the camp. We are going to kidnap Prince John, the Sheriff and Gisborne. If we are silent, then no one should know. There are two guards at each of their tents, we take care of them very quietly. Keep the armor on, helmets on, I do not want them knowing it's us. We put hoods on the three of them, keeping them in the dark until it's time. Groups: Will, Djaq, Marian and myself, Little John, Much, and John, Allan, Carter, and Matthew, Everyone set?"

"Let's go," Much nodded.

"For England," Robin nodded at everyone.

"For England," they said back.

--

Robin went first through the tunnel. He was glad to see it well built for the amount of time they had to do it, and came up quickly on the other side. His head hit the bush, and he quickly moved it, watching through the leaves making sure no one was seeing what he was doing. He exited the tunnel, and got out of the way feeling Marian right behind him. He helped her out of the tunnel, and the two of them hid behind the bush, ducking down behind it, while Will came out after them, and stayed by the exit to help Djaq out.

"Come." Robin motioned them and they silently ran to their left, where Robin knew the guards was standing in front of the door.

As predicted, there were two guards, their eyes staring out at the camp that was just beyond the large gates. Will and Robin jumped at them, quickly knocking them out, tying them up, and blindfolding them. They were all dressed as soldiers, so they didn't need the guards armor. Robin knocked on the door, and it was opened, their door by Thomas, a member of the King's Guard who had been waiting for the knock. They shoved the guards inside the gate, and Thomas and another man took the place of the guards.

Robin, Marian, Will and Djaq ran silently to the camp, where they were quickly joined by everyone else. Already in their groups, Robin looked around, making sure they were still undetected, and then whispered, "We have Gisborne. Little John, take the Sheriff. Matthew get Prince John."

They ran from tent to tent, hiding behind all of them, until they got to the three tents in the middle of the camp. Prince John, the Sheriff and Gisborne thought they would be safe in the middle of the camp, and they might have been if their security was a little tighter. There was guards at the front of each of the tents, and like the guards at the gates, they were quickly taken care of.

They entered Gisborne's tent, Djaq stayed near the entrance keeping watch while Robin, Marian and Will with helmets on, and scarves over most of their faces surrounded Gisborne's bed. Marian leaned down next to his head, and waited for the sign. Robin got behind him with the white hood, also leaning over him, and Will stood by his side ready to hold him down. Robin raised one hand, and put up three fingers. He put down one finger, then another, and mouthing 'NOW!' he dropped the last finger. Marian snatched the pillow from under his head, as Robin put the hood over his head. He started struggling, his arms flailing, but Will put one of his knees on Gisborne's chest, pining him down, as Marian and Robin both grabbed an arm. With a nod at Will, the two of them were able to put Gisborne on his stomach, and they secured his arms behind his back. Marian took a dagger out of her hair, and held it first under Gisborne's neck to tell him it was there, and then she put it at his back, while Robin and Will grabbed his arms leading him out.

Outside, they waited a few minutes for the others. Gisborne fought, but he was not match for Robin and Will who were determined not to let him go. Little John emerged from the Sheriff's tent with the Sheriff over his shoulder apparently unconscious. He was followed by John and Much, who didn't look like they did much to get the Sheriff. Carter and Matthew appeared with Prince John between them, and Allan had a knife in his back.

"Let's go," Robin whispered.

They were halfway back to the castle, when a soldier appeared from his tent, and saw the group.

"HEY!"

"Here we go," Much sighed.

Robin whistled, and out from the gates, soldiers, and members of the King's Guard came out, banishing their swords, ready to fight off the enemy. Robin motioned for Much to take his spot, and he took out his sword joining the soldiers in the fight. John of Leicester followed him, and they lead the charge to the soldiers who were now coming out of their tents, half dressed ready to defend themselves.

Robin got to the soldiers first, knocking one out with the hilt of his sword, and then kicked the stomach of the soldier behind him. The next soldier was not so lucky, getting Robin's sword in the stomach, as Robin turned, pulling his sword out of the soldier, and attacked the man next to him. John of Leicester fought next to him, the two of them taking on double the number of soldiers as everyone else.

"KING RICHARD!" Much screamed, coming out of the gates followed by Carter and Matthew. They quickly joined the fighting, but within minutes of their joining the fight.

Robin looked at Much, "The others are guarding the Sheriff, Gisborne and Prince John," Much said seeing an eyebrow raise on Robin's face. They went back to fighting.

Robin had just knocked out a soldier when Marian ran by him, with a sword over her head, ready to swing it down on some unsuspecting soldier. Robin almost yelled to her, to call her back, but he stopped, trusting her. He attacked another soldier, and soon the two of them found themselves back to back. They attacked the soldiers around them, Robin as always trying not to kill them, just wound or knock them out. Marian knocked a few out with the hilt of her sword, but like Robin she had to kill a few of them. Robin kicked the stomach of an attacking soldier, as Marian stepped forward to meet the next soldier who tried to avenge his friend who died at her sword. Robin heard a gasp though, and finishing off a soldier, he started to turn, when he felt Marian fall back against him.

"MUCH!" He yelled, now turning around. Marian was lying on the ground, a hand on her side. "MUCH!" Robin yelled again, and his former servant came over to him, sword out, staring at Marian. "Protect us!" Robin yelled to him, as he took Marian's head in his hand. "Where?" He asked, his eyes searching for blood.

"I'm all right, it's a scratch. It just surprised me," She said still breathing heavily.

But Robin didn't accept this, remembering what happened last time she was hurt. He put away his sword, and picked her up despite her protests. "Much watch my back." He yelled to Much, and half ran into the city walls, the gates were opened by Allan, who saw Robin coming. As soon as Robin was safety inside, the gates were shut again, and Much killed a soldier trying to get in.

"Do you need Djaq? DJAQ!" Robin called, not wanting for an answer. "DJAQ!" He yelled again, very impatient.

Marian hushed him though, "It's a scratch. Look." She lifted up the fabric of her shirt, by her hip was a tear, and a bloodied long scratch. It was slowly bleeding. "He missed, but I was foolish, my mind flashed back to where Gisborne stabbed it... it was weak. But I'm fine." Robin reached out, touching it with a finger, Marian winced under his touch, but he didn't notice.

"A scratch... you're fine," He nodded to himself, and then looked at her. "I need you to be fine, to be safe. Without you... I am nothing." His eyes betrayed his feelings, he was also thinking back to when she died. He held her close.

"No, you are Robin Hood, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington, my one true love, and this country's hope. You are not completely mine, I share you with all of England. If I die, if you die, the other will continue on, they will continue Robin Hood's work. We are stronger together, but we will always be together my love. Always. In our hearts, and in our minds. If you ever lost me in body, I would still be with you in spirit, and in soul. We are one. Our hearts are one, and that is one thing I am not sharing with the people of Nottinghamshire." 

Robin nodded, and then leaned down and kissed her. "I trust you, your abilities, and I wouldn't change a thing about you. You scared me, I felt you fall against me. I trust you not to scare me again like that."

"I promise, next time I get a scratch I will fall against Much across the battlefield from you," Marian joked.

"Come, this job isn't finished." Robin stood up, and then helped up Marian. "As one, let's save England."

"Deal." Marian smiled.

Robin went to the gates with Marian next to him. He looked at the fight that was still going on, and well for his side. "MUCH! Back inside!" He called to him, who seemed to be in charge.

"MY GANG THIS WAY!" Robin yelled the familiar phrase, and the gang hearing his voice rushed to the gates. Much was busy getting in the other members of the King's Guard. Carter had separated himself from the rest of the fight.

Within a minute though, everyone was back inside. Robin looked at each man, everyone was mostly uninjured, Marian had the scratch, and Little John, who seemed to have a habit of getting arrows in his arm, had another one there, which Djaq was looking at. Everyone else was fine though, and looked forward to the next challenge.

"I want extra security. We cannot have our prisoners escaping," Robin told Much.

"I will see to it," Much nodded.

Robin let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding... he had them, it was done. With a smile he readied himself for the phase of the day.


	10. The Nightwatchman Revealed

"I want extra security. We cannot have our prisoners escaping," Robin told Much as they walked to the Great Hall. Marian was next to him, he kept a hand on her waist, inside he was still shaking about the last few moments.

"I will see to it," Much nodded.

"Keep your helmets on, and unmask them. I'd like them to be surprised when they see me, and at the time everyone else," Robin told the gang. He smiled, eager to let the Sheriff know who had been responsible for his kidnapping. He put them in the Great Hall, the King at the moment was not there, but up in his room, and Prince John was locked in a tower room with guards inside the room and outside. He would be for the King to punish, he wanted to deal with Gisborne and the Sheriff.

"So we are agreed?" Robin asked Marian.

"We are," Marian nodded. "You want to humiliate him."

"And you don't?" asked Robin.

"He's a human being," Marian protested.

"Barely," Robin said seriously. "It will take all the fight out of him. This is the man who forced you to marry him."

"I know, and yes, I want to do this. It's complicated. His feelings for me are genuine. I

don't try and hurt those around me."

"I know, that is one of the many reasons I love you," Robin grinned.

"If I go along with this, then you must give me something," Marian grinned.

"You have been with us too long," Robin laughed. "What do you want?"

"Time with you after our wedding, since I can't decide if I want Knighton Hall rebuilt or new furniture for Locksley, I want both."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you will be one Nightwatchman short," Marian laughed.

"Then I yield to your request," Robin bowed.

"Think of it as a gift," Marian referenced old times. "When you give one, you get something in return."

"I shall speak to Will," Robin nodded. "Here we go." He closed his eyes for a moment, he had waited for this day for so long.

He stepped out from the corner of the Great Hall. The Sheriff and Gisborne stood in the middle of the hall. The Sheriff was wet, Little John had thrown water on him to wake him up. He was sputtering, and yelling.

"VAYSEY!" Robin yelled, just as Much and Will removed the hoods, and were looking around the room in confusion. Robin stepped out of the shadows by the doors leading outside. He finally revealing himself, and with a nod his men revealed themselves, and everyone pointed a weapon at the two standing in the middle of the room tied together.

"I've waited so long to do this," Robin started to walk toward them, away from the doors, and not letting go of his bow. Members of the King's Guard came out of the shadows too, behind Robin, their swords and bows pointed at the hostages, they stayed in the correct spots of the King's Guard. "To make you finally pay for every finger... hand... tongue, and life you have taken. To see your eyes right before you drop, hanging from that white rope where you have sent so many. Finally, their deaths will be avenged."

"You cannot hang me, you don't have the power."

"No I don't, but my good friend the King does. He knows how much a traitor you are, and he knows than his stomach can handle. You and Gisborne will finally pay. I win, I got here first. I warned the King, and we have been diminishing your numbers for four days."

"That was you!" the Sheriff snarled.

"A Clue... no. But it was done on my orders. I didn't want to reveal myself to you, I planned this moment. Attacking at the same time Gisborne attacked me in the Holy Land, only I succeeded in my mission." Robin grinned. "And now it's time for confessions, for you to learn your downfall. I told you once Gisborne that if I ever met the Nightwatchman, I would kiss him. I do not go back on my word."

Robin did not look back, but everyone looked at the doors, from the same corner that Robin had appeared from as a cloaked figure emerged. The figure was hooded, and the cloak went fully around them, and the Sheriff and Gisborne could not tell who it was. The cloaked figure walked the same path Robin had taken, walking slowly to Robin's side. The cloaked figure stopped at Robin's side, turned to him at the same time that Robin turned, kissing him, and Robin dipped the Nightwatchman still kissing him with his hood up. Robin was careful where he put his hands on the Nightwatchman's waist, still half worried about what had happened outside the gates. He smiled, as they ended their kiss, and Robin moved behind the Nightwatchman, and slowly took off the hood.

"MARIAN!" Gisborne yelled, trying to move forward, but the staff of Little John got in his way.

"They call me the Nightwatchman, and I've been flaunting all your decisions, your taxes, and cruel treatments against the poor for about four years now. The Nightwatchman is not connected to Robin, even though you thought I was.

"Gisborne! You fool! You fell in love with the enemy!" the Sheriff rolled his eyes, and yelled at Gisborne.

"I don't believe you," Gisborne shook his head, anguish in his eyes. "Marian wouldn't do that to me! This is a trick of Hood!"

"Want to see my scar? You gave it to me in Locksley. This is no trick, though I was angry at Robin when he returned, I couldn't help but love him, and I helped him much to his surprise. But I must thank you, the moment you made me marry you, Robin was right outside my window, and I realized how much I wanted to be Robin's wife, not yours. You made me realize how much I loved Robin, and after you burned down my house, we became quite the team. He was there that night too, and when my father died and you were so supportive. He was waiting for me in my room, he held me, and comforted me the way you did not. I went away with him, but I could do more for him in the castle."

"What about the time in the tree, when Hood left you to die. I saved you!" Gisborne said his voice pleading for her to lying.

"I was hiding with him. We went to retrieve Lardner when we heard you coming. I was upset because I decided to leave the forest, to spy in the castle." Marian shook her head, feeling a little pity for him now that the moment had come that it was revealed how much she had used him. "I tried to find a good side of you, to help you be a good man, but I failed. I don't think you have a good side of you."

Robin nodded to his men who got even closer to the Sheriff and Gisborne. Robin walked back to her side, he kissed her cheek, and took her hand. "Now, are you two going to congratulate the happy couple?" He held up Marian's hand, which had on the ring that he had given her in the tree. He was enjoying this moment more than Marian "Now should you hang before we marry, or should Gisborne see the two of us wed?" He smiled again. Robin and Marian walked to the Sheriff, and Gisborne, and Robin took out his sword, and put the tip under the Sheriff's chin. "Time to introduce you to the King."

Gisborne turned to Allan, who had been behind him, "You! I gave you money and a position when Hood turned you out."

"And then you tried to hang me, and then make me fight Robin over a boiling cauldron. I'm not being funny, but your side is dangerous. I made a mistake, and they accepted me back. They are my true friends."

Robin grabbed Gisborne, who was connected to the Sheriff, and they stumbled a little. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

"Much, go get the King. I told him I needed a few minutes with the prisoners, and he should be waiting for you in his room."

--

"So this is Vaysey, the Sheriff of Nottingham," King Richard walked into the room, followed by Much, and walked up to Robin and the gang, as they surrounded Gisborne and the Sheriff. "I have not heard one good thing about you. Conspiring against me, killing innocents, taxing the people beyond their means... that is now over."

He stared at Vaysey, and turned his attention to Gisborne. He looked disgusted, having heard all about the two of them from Robin, and his gang. "And this is the man who stabbed Robin, and almost killed me. You broke the peace, and almost killed one of my favorite and best soldiers. My brother's crimes are his own, and yours are your own. You will both hang for your crimes against the people of Nottinghamshire. Your titles are no more, your positions will be given to better deserving men. If he agrees, Robin Earl of Huntington, Lord of Locksley shall be the new Sheriff of Nottingham." He turned to look at Robin, who looked surprised.

Even with the eyes of the King on him, awaiting his answer, Robin did not feel compelled to say yes. He instead looked at Marian questioningly, and she smiled. Robin turned back to the King, "My soon to be wife says I can take the job." He smiled. He looked back at Marian who looked pleased. He wanted peace, and he would have been content to just be Lord of Locksley, but if the King wanted him as Sheriff, and Marian did not mind, why not take it. He could still protect the people.

"Good man," the King nodded. "You Vaysey and Gisborne will be taken to Nottingham to hang. That is the request of the new Sheriff of Nottingham. For now, put them in the dungeons."

Much, Allan and Little John took care of that, as Robin walked up to the King. "I don't know what to say." He laughed a little.

"Say that Robin Hood will continue as Sheriff, and the people of Nottinghamshire will be safe, healthy and happy once more."

"The spirit of Robin Hood will never die," Robin promised.

"Then I shall not worry about Nottinghamshire," King Richard smiled at him. "And as Sheriff, you can reward worthy men of land, and recommend nobles."

"I will properly reward my men," Robin smiled taking the hint.

--

Later that morning, King Richard, along with his guard and Robin went out to the camp that at the moment was leaderless.

"Matthew, the camp is under your control," Richard told him.

"Yes Your Majesty," Matthew nodded. "You three, find me the most senior soldiers. I'm sure all of them know what happened last night. I want guards in this camp, make sure no one tries anything."

"It's over," King Richard turned to Robin. "The army is ours, your Sheriff and Gisborne are in the dungeons, and my brother is no longer a threat."

"It won't be over until the Sheriff and Gisborne are dead," Robin shook his head. "only then will I sleep soundly at night."

"With the rest of Nottinghamshire," King Richard sighed. "The men my brother calls his friends..."

"Your Majesty, we have the Captains," Matthew, Carter and three soldiers came up to them.

"Well that was quick," Richard said. "Have the rest of the soldiers pledge their allegiance to the King of England."

"Yes Your Majesty," Matthew nodded.

"I think it is about time to return to London. There is much work there to do too," King Richard sighed. "But first, Nottingham, of course."

"Yes, Nottingham."

"You look forward to your wedding?"

"Since I was a young boy," Robin smiled. "I've always known I loved her, it just wasn't until recently that I was able to tell her."

"You deserve each other," King Richard clapped him on the shoulder. "You two were made for each other."

"I've told her that, she never believed me," Robin laughed.

--

Robin stood on the balcony much later that night, where he had sat every night before kidnapping the Sheriff, Gisborne and Prince John. He as deep in thought, though his heart was light. Free, he was free again. He never had to go back to Sherwood Forest, he had a real home with walls again.

The King was home, the Sheriff was defeated, and he was marrying Marian. The world was right again, and he would make sure that the people of Nottingham did not suffer again. He would protect them as Robin Hood had, but this time legally, and in ways he couldn't as Robin Hood. He had a name, Robin Hood, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington, Sheriff of Nottingham, but he had a feeling he would always be known as Robin Hood.


	11. Trouble in the Time of Love

**Hey, so here is the next chapter. This story is almost done, just one of two more chapters. I do not own BBC Robin Hood, I just enjoy it! Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews!**

--

Robin and his gang were ready to leave the next day, but the King and his guard had to pack, and both armies had to take down their camps. King Richard, his guard, Robin, and his gang were all going to the same place; Marian's dream of being married in Locksley to Robin was going to come true. Before the wedding though, the Sheriff and Gisborne would hang, and the people of Nottinghamshire would be able to witness it, and their fears washed away. Robin would then be announced as the new Sheriff, and would take over the position as soon as he had some time with his new bride Marian. It was over.

--

Will was on the balcony that Robin had sat on every night watching the opposing army. Will stood there, leaning over it, watching the couple below. It was Robin and Marian. They were on a walk again, and both looked so happy. Will wished he could be more open with Djaq. Yes, he fine with taking her hand, or riding close to her; but when they weren't riding to Hastings, or fighting a battle he didn't know what to do. Would she go on a walk with him? Just walking around town that they knew so well. It worked well enough for Robin and Marian; he shrugged and went to find Djaq.

He found her alone in the kitchens. She was packing enough food for the journey home.

"Er Djaq. I was wondering if you…would… well I was… wondering if you… I mean, would-you-like-to-go-to-the-market-with-me? I… need supplies for the trip home." He lost it. He was thankful at least that it was market day.

"I'll go with you," Djaq smiled. She always thought it was adorable when he got nervous around her. She left her work knowing unless Much came down it would be left untouched.

They walked out of the castle together in silence. Will kept looking at her, but his throat was too dry to talk. It was always so much easier when they had a job to do for Robin.

"Will you send for your brother?" Djaq asked.

"Luke?" Will asked.

"It is over, why not send for him?"

"Oh um, I thought about it." He had a question for her, on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't sure he could get it out. "I have to ask someone's opinion first." He managed to say. He was sweating now.

"Who?" Djaq asked.

"Djaq, I… I mean… you know, Luke is family… but I… um well, I need to see Robin!" He ran off back to the castle hoping that Robin had returned by now. Robin was not yet back though. Panicking, Will went back to the town hoping he would not run into Djaq. How could he run from her? Why couldn't he just say it? She must think he was losing his mind.

Will sat down on the steps of a random house. He knew what love was of course, his parents love each other, they loved him, and he had seen Robin and Marian together. They seemed to have no problem proclaiming their love for each other. Why couldn't he say it?

He looked up hearing Robin's voice coming down the street. Will got up and met them half way down the street.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Will asked.

"Of course."

"Do you mind if we talk alone?" He asked sheepishly.

"It's about Djaq, right?" Marian asked. "If you are asking about love advice, I'm staying. Who knows what he will say."

Will looked confused, and Robin shrugged. "Robin, how do I tell her I love her?"

Marian laughed, but stopped looking at Will's face, "I'm not laughing at you Will. I just can't wait to hear how Robin is going to answer this."

"You get half concussed, and you have no idea what you are saying," Marian hit Robin's arm.

"What?" Will looked panicked.

"Will," Marian took pity on him. "Just say it. Take her aside, maybe give her a gift, something you've made, and just tell her. Don't wait. She knows that you do, she can see it in your eyes, so just say it."

"I just say it?"

"Once you do, it becomes much easier," Robin told him. "You're parents said it all the time."

"But they were married," said Will.

"At one time your father was nervous to say it," Robin said knowingly. He had heard the story from Dan before. "Trust me, and trust Marian. Just say it."

"All right."

"Oh and Will, if she says she loves you too, and you want to marry her… don't ask her over a freshly dug grave. Do it somewhere nice and appropriate."

"Don't listen to her, if you have the right words, anywhere is good," Robin smiled at Marian.

"You're impossible," Marian laughed.

--

Robin and Marian finished their walk while Will walked away, thinking about the advice. At the doors of the castle, Djaq was waiting, and she pulled Marian away from Robin. Both women gave him a look, so he went inside leaving them alone. Robin went into the Great Hall to find the King packing up some of his maps. Robin joined him. They were there for awhile, talking about different battles, enemies, and what was going to happen now.

"Robin!" Will rushed into the Great Hall. His eyes searched the large, mostly empty room for Robin until he found him at one end of the large table. "The Sheriff and Gisborne have escaped!" He said breathlessly, as though he had run the whole way from the castle's dungeons where they were being held.

"WHAT?" Robin yelled.

"Escaped! We found guards in their cells. I think one of them might have had a knife on them," Will explained.

"We have to find them! Get guards to look, send Matthew-" but he stopped at the sound of a woman screaming. He froze for a second, his gut had been hit hard, and he couldn't speak.

"Marian!" Will recognized the voice.

Without a word, Robin came to, and started running out of the room toward the sound of her scream. He was followed by Will and the King. Outside the Great Hall, in the middle of the courtyard was Gisborne with a dagger to Marian's throat. It was the same dagger that had been used to stab her in Locksley, and was already bloodied; Robin knew how they had escaped the dungeons. Will came up behind Robin, sliding into him, Robin had stopped short at the sight of Marian.

"Find the Sheriff," Robin said in a low voice, knowing that the Sheriff would not care about Gisborne needing his revenge. Will disappeared, and Robin was left with just a few members of the King's army. "Let her go." He addressed Gisborne, he tried to keep his voice calm, but inside he was shaking.

"I don't think so. If I cannot have her, then neither can you! She will die, like she should have died a long time ago!"

Marian's eyes, full of pain, had a twinkle of hope in them now that Robin had arrived. She was being held tightly by Gisborne, and the dagger was so close to her skin, the cold metal kept touching her throat. She shivered when it touched her.

"You let her go now!" Robin said again.

"Or you'll do what? You do anything and she dies," Gisborne threatened.

Robin stood on the stairs, staring at Marian. He had to get her out of this; they had come too close to fulfilling the plan for this to happen. Their happiness was almost here, and nothing could stand in the way of it.

"I should have known it's so obvious now. You always seemed to know what was going on, things always worked out for you," Gisborne said seeing the look that Robin was giving Marian. "I should have guessed that something was going on, she was always there! What a perfect spy! Using me... using my love for her. I will make you pay for all of that!"

"You will not harm her!" Robin yelled. He started to run down the stairs, his need to hurt Gisborne overwhelmed his or Marian's safety. He had come so close to losing her to him so many times, it had to end here. Before he could reach them though, Gisborne and Marian were knocked to the ground by a cloaked figure, he put himself between Gisborne and Marian, and she fell away from him. Little John came out from the side, scooping up Marian, who screamed and tried to get away before realizing it was the outlaw who had her. The cloaked figure had picked himself up off the ground now, and hit Gisborne in the face. Gisborne still had the dagger in his hand, and he tried to stab the man with it, but he rolled out of the way. They fought, exchanging blows; the hood of the man never came off.

"Thanks for everything!" the cloaked figure said and hit Gisborne in the mouth again. He fell back, but quickly got up, charging into the stomach of the cloaked figure, sending both of them to the ground. Gisborne quickly got up.

Much appeared, and in his hand was Robin's bow and arrows. Robin took it, and as Gisborne charged, with the dagger in his hand, over his head ready to strike at the cloaked figure that was on the ground after taking a punch from Gisborne, Robin shot an arrow straight at Gisborne. He fell onto the cloaked figure, an arrow in his heart, and the cloaked figure pushed the now dead man off of him.

Robin ran to the ground, who were gathering around the body of Gisborne. Marian ran to Robin, hugging him, and she looked ready to cry, but no tears fell.

"I'm not being funny, but don't I deserve a hug more than him?" Marian untangled herself from Robin, and threw herself at Allan, who surprised at the force of her hug.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek.

"I owned you my life," he shrugged. The gang looked on confused, not sure when Marian had saved his. He glanced at Robin who eagerly shook his hand.

"Why did you have a hood on?"

Allan shrugged, "I was just investigating the local taverns. Not playing or anything… just looking. I learned my lesson, but I was bored."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Some things never change." As they all stood around the dead figure of Gisborne, Robin realized something, something important. "Where's the Sheriff?" He torn his eyes away from Gisborne's dead body, knowing he would let his thoughts return to his dead enemy later.

"Where's Will?" Djaq asked.

They all stared at each other, not knowing the answer to either question. Robin was about to send everyone off in a different direction, when from somewhere nearby, Will's voice yelled his name a second time. "ROBIN! I GOT THE SHERIFF!" Without hesitation everyone ran, back inside the castle, where it seemed Will's voice was coming from. "ROBIN!" They heard him yell.

"Down this way!" Robin was thankful for Will's shouts. They turned away from the Great Hall, to a hallway that was near another exit of the castle. There, on the ground, was the Sheriff, who had Will kneeling on his chest, a dagger to his throat. The Sheriff was fighting, his legs kicking out. Will had a black eye, and a split open lip, but he held onto the Sheriff.

"Stop Vaysey," Robin took out his bow, and quickly loaded it. Marian took out her sword. "It's over." Robin told him, both of their weapons joined Will's dagger.

Djaq ran down the hallway. She, like the others, had heard Will's shouts, but she had lost Robin and Marian as they charged into the castle. As she reached the Great Hall, not knowing that it wasn't the right way, she nearly bumped into Carter.

"I heard shouts," Carter said.

"Will! He has the Sheriff," Djaq said.

"They came from this way," Carter pointed down the hallway that Will was down. Djaq took off, Carter ran past her, and she reached Will a second after Carter.

"Problem Robin?" Carter asked about to take out his weapon.

"Not anymore," Robin told him. "But I could use your help. Help me hold him?"

Carter nodded, and they relieved Will of his burden. Djaq walked up to him, and gently felt around his blackened eye, and bloody lip, "Anything else hurt?" She asked.

"No," He leaned into her touch though, and she led him to her room so she could wash off the blood on him.

"Nice try Sheriff," Robin shook his head. "Gisborne is dead. I killed him. You will not deny the people of Nottingham the peace they deserve. They will see you hang! If the King is ready or not, we leave today." Robin made the decision. "John, hold him. I'll go inform the King."


	12. Hope Restored

**And here is another chapter. Almost at the end… Sorry this chapter is a little late; I had trouble with the Sheriff. But I think it's okay now. I don't own BBC Robin Hood. Thank you for all your kind reviews. **

--

Inside the carriage, it was quiet. Little John and Will sat on either side of the Sherriff, while Marian, Djaq and Robin sat opposite them. Allan and Much were riding horses on either side of the carriage. Robin alternated from staring out the window and looking at his hand surround Marian's smaller hand. He loved the way her smaller hand fit in his. Robin stole a few glances at the Sheriff who had been quiet since they get into the carriage.

"If you are going to say something then do," the Sheriff said in his usual tone.

"Why do you think I have something to say to you?" Robin asked.

"Isn't it the condemned that usually doesn't want to talk?" the Sheriff had not lost his sense of humor. He referenced conversations they had long ago.

"What is there to say? I won, you lost, and soon you will hang." Robin shrugged. "While I got out of impossible situations, I promise you that you will not."

"Enjoy being Sheriff… it's a tedious job."

"The way you did it maybe, but I care about the people," Robin was not sure why he was arguing with Vaysey. "You only care for yourself that is why you lost."

"Maybe. Should have gotten rid of Gisborne though. Pining after lepers… He and you are so similar." He glared at Robin, and then shifted his eyes to Marian.

"Only difference is she loves me. And I love her. Gisborne could not tell fake love from true love. And neither can you. Or you would have realized who was working against you."

"I should have had you hang instead of cutting off your precious hair," He addressed Marian for the first time. Marian raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would not have let you hang her," Robin directed his attention back to himself.

"I have no doubt you would have tried some heroic rescue," the Sheriff rolled his eyes. "You would have saved her life like you saved the lives of those men of yours' that I hanged."

"You will never harm anyone again. The people will be safe," Robin promised. Robin returned to looking out the window. It was almost over.

--

It took a little bit more than a week to get back to Nottingham. They were not in a rush, and Robin didn't want that far in front of the King. Once in a while one of the outlaws would talk, but most of the conversation went on outside the carriage. They kept switching who was on the horses, and who was inside the carriage. They left the other horses with the King, wanting to have 5 of them guarding the Sheriff at once. They would not make the same mistakes the Sheriff always made with them by leaving them alone, or with only one guard.

"Is this home?" Robin asked as they got out of the carriage in front of the castle. "Or is Locksley?"

"It's my choice?" Marian raised an eyebrow.

"If you had objections to living in the castle, I would move back to Locksley."

"As Sheriff, you should live in the castle, but," she smiled taking his hand, "we could always devote time every day, or every day to Locksley... to our people"

"To our people," Robin kissed her cheek.

--

It seemed every villager from Locksley, Nettlestone, Clun, and all those who had retreated into the forest came to Nottingham the next morning. The King had gotten in late the previous night, but he was up early along with everyone else to see the morning's activities. Word had spread as soon as Robin and his gang arrived in Nottingham that the Sheriff was caught and would hang.

The Sheriff was brought up, flanked by four guards. Like so many prisoners that he had arrested, and sent to the same gallows; he now walked through the jeering crowds, some of them spitting at him, or calling him names. He was led up to the gallows, while on the stairs in his place, Robin, his gang, and the King stood.

"I, King Richard, King of England do condemn you to hang from your neck until death for your crimes to all who stand here today, and for all those you have killed for crimes not worthy of their punishment." The King read the proclamation, his voice loud and clear allowing everyone to hear him. The people in the crowd were in awe, they had never seen the King before. Their attention was diverted to the gallows though where the Sheriff stood stoic. The executioner put a white hood over the Sheriff's head, and everyone held their breath as the rope was put over the Sheriff's head, and then tightened. Robin stared at the Sheriff's body, he hated hanging, he hated death and normally would have looked away, but now he stared at him. He had to see this to the final drop.

The Sheriff dropped. Robin heard a choking sound, the Sheriff fought, his legs kicked, his torso twisted, but soon he was quite dead. Robin closed his eyes, his head bowed as a cheer went up around him. The villagers cheered, some even cried. Their enemy was defeated... it was over.

"May I present your new Sheriff of Nottingham!" the King placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, and he looked up. If the cheers had been loud at the Sheriff's death, it was doubled now at the news that they were safe as Robin Hood was the new Sheriff. There was hope for Nottingham after all.

--

The day came, the one Robin had been waiting for since the day he was young, and the moment he realized he was in love with Marian. Thoughts of her, and the morning had led him to the little hill above Locksley, where he always sat when he needed to think. He half expected Much to follow him, that man always seemed to know when he wanted to be alone overlooking his village, and with his thoughts. As they started to slowly come up, he sat, and thought about her, and that fateful day.

He was 15 years old, Marian just two years younger, and they spent their days together. Their families were friends, as they owned neighboring villages, and they had pushed their children together, who at first played together unwillingly. Robin had not wanted to be followed by a girl, and was always trying to lose her, until he came to that age where he realized she was the prettiest girl in Nottinghamshire.

"Robin of Locksley! When I catch you!" 13 year old Marian yelled annoyed at the long dress which didn't help her chase the older, stronger thief who had stolen her horse.

He laughed, running through the field; he kept looking behind him to see her. He smiled seeing her hair, wild in the wind, her face red from chasing him and yelling. She yelled at him again, but he just laughed. He stopped running, but she didn't, still wanting to catch him. As she ran up to him, he grabbed her around the waist, but she was still running, her arm out, ready to hit him. The force of her hitting him, and the fact that she was still moving, hit both of them to the ground with a speed that Robin did not think she was capable of. They hit the ground, Robin's back making the first contact, and she fell heavily onto him.

Normally, she would have rolled right off of him, it was not a decent position, but he still had a hold on her. His eyes looked into hers', a slight smile on his face.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, and she looked confused. "One day, I think I shall marry you." He lifted his head, and softly kissed her lips. Blinking, she sat stunned on his chest.

They stayed in that position for what seemed to Robin an eternity, he couldn't stop staring at her hair that rested on her shoulders, her eyes that seemed to shine, and the smile that was forming on her face. Her young face, her soft hands were the most beautiful things Robin thought he had ever seen, and he lifted his head to kiss her again.

"MASTER!" They both jumped at hearing Much's voice. They stood up, hurrying to wipe the grass off their clothes, and the guilt of their faces. By the time Much had reached them, they had almost done both. "Master I-" he stopped though at their faces. He knew he had walked into something.

"Yes Much?" Robin asked impatiently.

"Your father is looking for you," Much reported.

"My father is always looking for me," Robin grumbled. "Shall we go my lady? And maybe continue this conversation later?" He asked, putting out his hand to take her hand.

"Yes, yes I think this needs to be talked about," She said in a low voice, unsure of her words.

He took her hand, and together they walked back to Locksley, two completely different people from who chased each other about a small matter of a stolen horse.

--

He stood inside the small Locksley church, knowing that this was where he almost lost her before. She wanted to be married here though, and had dreamed of it since she was 13 years old. Sitting in the front row was Much, Little John, Allan, Carter, Matthew, Will, Djaq and John, who were all freshly cleaned, with fresh clothes on. Djaq seemed happy that at, and nodded approvingly at Will. They were all staring at Robin, happy that he was happy, and Much even had a tear in his eye.

Marian entered the church, her hand on the King's arm, who escorted her in. Marian's face was lit up, and her eyes shone like Robin had not seen for awhile. The King looked down at her face, and then to Robin, one of his favorite soldiers, glad to see the love between the two.

Unlike the last time, Marian walked up the aisle, she was smiling, and the church was full of villagers, the ones who meant the most to the happy couple. Luke Scarlett was in the crowd; he had come on invitation of Robin, and so far had gone unnoticed by Will. The whole countryside had been informed of the wedding, and different people who had been chased away by the Sheriff had now returned to see Robin and his beloved Marian marry.

She reached the altar, and they kneeled in front of the priest. Robin turned and smiled at Marian, unable to believe that this day had finally come. Robin turned back to the priest, not wanting to miss a thing.


	13. The End

**And here we go… the last chapter of my story. I might write an epilogue, but we shall see. I have a few ideas. Thank you for all your kind reviews!! You guys are awesome! I don't own BBC Robin Hood. **

--

The party in Locksley lasted all day, the dinner satisfied everyone, even Much. The King and Robin talked for awhile, half watching the villagers dance and celebrate life like they had been able to do for a while. It was a double celebration; the Sheriff was dead, and their savior Robin just married Marian, who they had always liked. Will stood by himself near the food table watching Djaq talk to Allan and Little John. How did he tell her that he loved her? That he loved her fighting spirit, and how pretty she looked in her new blue dress. He loved the way she cared for him and the gang when they were hurt. How did he say all those things?

Robin and the King stopped their conversation for a moment, both of them looking out at the villagers dancing, and Much lording over the food table… everyone was so happy. Robin smiled even more seeing two honorary members of his gang running up to him.

"Robin!" Mark and Daniel waved to him. They showed him their tags.

"Mark, Daniel, may I present you to King Richard the King of England." Robin said, and the boy's mouths dropped. Mark nudged Daniel, and the two of them dropped to one knee.

"These boys helped us to stop one of the Sheriff's plots. I gave them the tags as a thank you," Robin informed the King.

"Than I must thank you boys. You both have done England a great service," the King spoke to the top of their heads, both of them too afraid to look up. The King looked at Robin, and the two of them shared a smile.

Robin smiled, "Get up boys." They did, and they looked at him. "Why don't you two ask Much if there is any squirrel?" The boys nodded, and ran off to where Much was standing talking to Carter.

Robin watched the boy's retreating backs. As they ran up to Much, Robin's attention was distracted by Will. He stood by himself watching Djaq talk to Luke. When Marian walked over to them; Robin decided to set things in motion, and walked over to him. He excused himself from the King's side. Will was so distracted, he didn't know Robin was next to him until he spoke, "Ask her to dance."

"I can't," Will shook his head. He stared at Robin with wide eyes.

"Come on," Robin pushed him forward, "follow my lead."

Robin led Will through the crowds to where the two women stood close. Robin bowed before Marian, and as he straighten he said, "My dear wife would you please do me the honor of dancing with me?"

She smiled at his antics, "Of course dear sir." She played along glad to see that he was happy.

He took her hand and led to her where some of the villagers were dancing. Will's eyes widen at the two of them leaving… now what?

"You er look nice," Will blushed as he looked at Djaq, but quickly found something over her shoulder to stare at.

"Thank you," Djaq smiled at him. She was aware of how uncomfortable he was.

"Would you like to follow them?" He glanced at the retreating backs of Robin and Marian.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Djaq asked.

"Er-yes."

She put out her hand, and with a trembling hand he took it. She did more of the leading as they walked over to where everyone was dancing. Will's eyes did not leave her as they started to dance. The tune was lively, and they quickly picked up the beat.

Robin winked at him as the two couples danced closer to each other. He returned his eyes to Marian giving Will some privacy with Djaq. He hoped his wink had got Will thinking. Marian laughed as she watched him wink at Will over her shoulder. "Aren't we a match maker?" She teased.

The wink worked. Will wondered how to go about this, and thought about the advice he had been given. He just had to say it. Easier said than done.

"New dress?" He asked instead.

"Yes."

"Djaq?"

"Yes?"

"I-love-you." He blurted out. His eyes widen, but he did it. He said it.

Djaq smiled silent for a few seconds, "And I love you. I have for awhile, though it took me a while to realize it myself." The tune stopped, and a slower one started up. Djaq moved closer to Will.

"You do?" He asked hopefully.

"I do," She smiled feeling relief at telling him.

"So what do we do now?"

"Enjoy the wedding," she smiled up at him. "We can figure the rest out later."

Robin and Marian had been close enough to hear their conversation. Robin was happy for him. He had known Will for years, and was glad someone in the family had some happiness. Marian smiled in relief; Will had not made a fool of himself, and they had both admitted their feelings.

"So you don't have to be half concussed," She laughed.

"Well you do if you love the other person so much that it makes you blind to it, but everyone else can see it. Or you love someone so much you swear you have said it a hundred times. I've always loved you. From the time we were little, I knew I wanted to marry you."

"Then why were you so stubborn? Why did you pick war over me?" Marian asked.

"You were too wonderful, too beautiful, daring… perfect. I didn't deserve you. I thought doing something noble like going to war would make me more worthy of you… but it didn't," Robin sighed.

"But to you Robin Hood did. A good lord cares about the people. You would have cared for them because you were their lord, but because of Robin Hood they became so much more to you." Marian said knowingly.

"The Nightwatchman showed me that too," Robin put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well now that you are worthy of me, both our dreams can come true," Marian moved closer to him and put her head on his chest.

"They sure can," He put his head on hers and closed his eyes. They moved slowly and together as one.

An hour later, and much dancing later Robin and Marian took a break from dancing. They walked around talking to everyone. They were both glad to see that Will and Djaq had not left each other's side since Will's confession. The rest of the gang looked on amused. As they walked over to the King, who stood with a few members of his guard, he smiled at the couple.

"So my new Sheriff of Nottingham, are you and Marian taking a few days for yourself?" the King asked.

"More than a few days. She wants to visit an old friend in Europe," Robin smiled holding Marian close.

"Would you be needing guards?" the Sheriff asked.

"Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman needing guards?" Robin laughed. "No, we should be fine. Can Nottingham survive? If not, I'll leave, and you can give her the news."

"I'll send someone to do your job while you're gone. Let me know when you are back," the King clapped him on the shoulder.

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Then I will take my leave. I will be at the castle tonight, tomorrow I leave for London," the King told him.

"Thank you for coming, and giving us this honor, Your Majesty," Robin bowed his head.

"Robin, I owe you my life. I should be your servant," the King told him.

"Good bye Your Majesty," Robin smiled at the King.

"Good bye Robin. I shall say good bye to your lovely wife, and then I'm afraid I need my guards," He looked at Carter, Matthew and John.

The King took Marian's hand, and kissed it. "Congratulations in your marriage. I hope you and Robin have a wonderful life together." She smiled, and curtsied to him, but he stopped her. "You and Robin have done enough for me to have to bow down to you. Good bye." They watched the King walk over to Carter, Matthew and John. They watched the King have words with the rest of the gang, and then they left.

Marian squeezed his hand, "Ready to go?"

"Let me have a word with my men?" Robin asked.

"Of course." They walked over to the gang.

"Lads." Robin nodded to them. "Marian and I are going. Watch over our people?"

"Of course," Much answered for them.

"When I get back, we will settle your new properties. Until then, the castle, and Locksley are yours to enjoy. Don't sleep in my bed Much." Robin nodded to his friend. He leaned forward to whisper to his friend, "When I get back, we will find Eve, all right?"

"Yes thank you," Much nodded. "Say hello to our gambling friend?"

"I will."

"I am happy for you," Much told him.

"I know," Robin nodded. "And you will always be important to me."

"I know."

"See you soon, my friend," Robin reached out, and the men hugged.

The crowd realized that they were leaving, and surrounded their carriage. Well wishes and little flowers were thrown in their direction. They got into the carriage, both sticking their heads out of the windows to wave at everyone. As it rolled away, Robin looked at Marian, who was still smiling.

"Ready to being our new life?"

"Ready."


End file.
